


Shut Wide Eyes

by PirateQueen06



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueen06/pseuds/PirateQueen06
Summary: With the Collectors destroyed, the Illusive Man is not happy. Shepard and her team are on the run, but a tip from the Shadow Broker has them off on a new mission to find him. A mission that will test how far Shepard and Garrus will go.





	1. An Interesting Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote a while ago and my first post on AO3. It was an idea that I got in my head and couldn't stop thinking about until I wrote it all out. Hope you enjoy it.

Kate Shepard leaned into Garrus's chest as they sat on the couch, her fingers nimbly caressing the back of his neck and fringe. Garrus ran one hand down her back, the other resting on her upper thigh. "Are you sure about this?" Kate whispered.

"Not completely," he answered. "But I see no better option. The sooner we get to the Illusive Man, the better."

Kate nodded, "It's only an act and we have to get it right otherwise we'll all be in danger."

Garrus sighed, "I know, I'll be ok. Maybe I'll actually enjoy myself, but it's not in Turian nature to share mates."

"Well we can't wait around for another invite for a Turian male and human female."

"That would have been much more fun," Garrus said as he pinched Kate's ass making her squeak and jump up as the door to her room hissed open.

"I hope I am not interrupting," Thane said from the doorway.

"No, it's ok Thane, come on in."

" _This is going to be one interesting night_ ," thought Kate.

**One Week Earlier**

Kate Shepard, daughter of two of the Alliance's finest, Savior of the Citadel and Council, and, most recently, destroyer of the Collector base. Much to the chagrin of The Illusive Man. Kate thought about her last conversation with him and smirked as she remembered his face when she flicked him off and told him the Normandy was hers. She was going to use it in the upcoming battle against the Reapers and he could either help her or get out of her way. Well he had chosen a third option. Put a bounty on the Normandy. He didn't take kindly to his toys being destroyed or going rouge.

He was out of his mind if he thought Cerberus was getting it back. She had offered the crew and any of the ground team members the opportunity to disembark at the Citadel when they were last there. No one took her up on the offer. Everyone had elected to stay and help in whatever capacity they could. Kate was brought out of her musings as the elevator door opened to the CIC. Kelly was there chipper as always.

"Good morning, Commander," Kelly greeted with a smile. "I hope you slept well last night."

"As good as a fugitive on the run from Cerberus can," Shepard returned her smile. "But I think we're doing good so far. If only I could get Jack to stop talking like a pirate."

"I'm glad she's enjoying herself for once. As long as it doesn't disrupt the crew too much, I say let her have fun. Anyway, you have several new messages."

"Thanks Kelly," Shepard strolled over to her terminal and opened up her new mail.

Kate stared at the email from Liara:

> Shepard,
> 
> I have a lead on our target. It appears he's into certain kinds of parties and I have found a way for you to get into one. Please come see me as soon as you can.
> 
> -Liara

A lead on the Illusive Man. She wondered what kind of parties he was into. Maybe something like Hock's party, getting all pro-human Cerberus types together just to say how great they all are. Bleh, she wasn't looking forward to formal wear again. Although she had to admit, the dress had a surprising upside. Garrus liked it. Or he liked taking it off of her to be precise.

She smiled as she reached for her comm, "Joker, let's go pay the Shadow Broker a visit."

"Aye, aye commander. Coordinates set, ETA 7 hours."

"Shepard, it's good to see you again." Liara greeted her as she entered the room.

"And you too Liara. So what's this about a lead on the Illusive Man?"

"The Illusive Man has rather unexpected tastes. There is a highly secretive group that gets together to watch humans and aliens . . . .be intimate with each other. Apparently the Illusive Man is a high ranking member, perhaps even a founding member, and consistent attendant to these 'parties'."

Kates eyes widened, "While that's all very interesting and disturbing at the same time, Liara, how does that help us?"

"If you'll let me finish Shepard," Liara said with a knowing smirk. "As I said, these parties are highly secretive, only a few people know who actually attends them. You see, all attendants wear masks including the performers."

"Well that explains how we get in. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to be able to waltz in wearing a dress and expect to get close to him without being noticed."

"Correct. I recently intercepted a notice that they are looking for certain entertainment for the next party. They want a Human female and Drell male to be the . . . main event I guess you could call it."

Kate's jaw dropped and she stared at Liara for a moment before she managed to speak. "Ok, let me get this straight, they're advertising for a Human female and Drell male to have sex in front of them. Like on a stage or something."

"That would be an accurate description."

"Wow. So who are we going to get to do this? I mean, can't I go as a party guest or something? And where are we going to find a Drell willing?"

"The main event is only available to high ranking members of this group. The Illusive Man being one of those members. My initial thought was you and Thane or Feron could go in as the couple. We'll need more than just two in there, but I'm sure you can put together a team and I can help get you in."

"Garrus is not going to like this…" Kate started to pace around the room looking thoughtful. "When is this all taking place?"

"We have three weeks to get everything ready. You'll need someone to accompany the couple in, as an escort or master if you will. Plus, I can get another female in as a worker. Anyone else will have to be outside the facility."

"Ok, that helps." Kate tapped her fingers on the table for a moment then reached up to her comm, "Joker, tell Garrus, Thane, Miranda, and Mordin to join me in 30 minutes over here." She looked over at Liara, "Better get planning."

xx-xx-xx-xx

The small team crowded around a table in the upper room of Liara's new base.

"Let me get this straight, Shepard, I'm going pose as a worker for this party and I get to wear nothing but a mask?"

"And a wig, don't forget the wig," Kate said. Miranda was normally unflappable, but the mission Liara and Kate just presented had her blushing and slacked jawed.

"Shepard, you and I are the logical choice for this mission. I do not believe Feron holds the necessary combat skills," Thane finally spoke up.

" _Well good, at least he wasn't running the other direction_ ," Kate thought ignoring Garrus's low growling next to her.

"Mordin, you look like you're about to burst. What's on your mind?" Kate asked.

The Salarian, who had until that moment been pacing around the table, stopped and looked at the small group. "Thank you Shepard. Possible Illusive Man hadn't thought anyone would ever suspect him attending these events given the, ahem, nature of his position. Undercover team seems best possibility. Agree that Shepard and Thane best for the, ah, show, both have superior hand to hand-to-hand combat skills and are superior specimens of their respective species. All will have to go unarmed unless able to hide weapons in masks or wigs. Possible, will have to look into. Also need to look into a remedy for hallucinogenic effects skin to skin contact with Drell might have. Need to practice, have to be well informed on how to bring Drell male and Human female to climax for it to be convincing…"

Garrus, still growling, had gone from looking uncomfortable to furious as Mordin rambled on. If Thane was fazed at all he didn't show it.

Kate took pity on Garrus and interrupted Mordin,"With any luck, we'll be able to find The Illusive Man before we get to the 'main event'. We have three weeks to plan and prepare for this operation."

Kate looked around, "Liara will get us the layouts to the facility the event will be held in. Garrus will be our handler and Thane and I will be the entertainment if it gets that far. Miranda we'll need to get any information from Cerberus to help us identify him. As you walk around the party, you'll have to scan the attendants. Mordin, you need to find a way to work the device into a bracelet, the mask, or something else discrete. As for Thane and I, if you have any medical information for us we'll talk on that in 24 hours."

Mordin nodded his agreement and took his place back at the table.

"I'll talk with everyone individually within the next day to go over more specifics. Dismissed."

They all got up from the table and started to head for the door. Mordin was talking to himself in his usual fast pace. Miranda was scowling. Apparently being on display for a bunch of deviant voyeurs was just a bit too much for the typically self-confident woman. Thane, stoic as ever, paused by the door and gave a slight bow before slipping out.

Garrus held back and looked at Kate. "I'll meet you back in my quarters in a few hours as soon as I finish discussing a few things with Liara," She said giving his hand a squeeze. He held her gaze for a second and slowly turned to leave.

Once they were all out, Kate looked back at Liara. "Well, that went better than I expected. But we still have a lot to do to prepare for this. Let me know as soon as you get the schematics of the building. I assume you've already replied to the advertisement."

"Of course Shepard. They will be expecting a Turian escort for the Human and Drell couple. I will also ensure Miranda will be expected. The group will be sending the Human, Drell, and Turian masks in a package with further instructions. I will let you know as soon as I have them and the building plans."

"They'll be shipping our outfits to us a week ahead of time? Where are they shipping them to?"

"The Shadow Broker had a few condos in one of the quarters on Illium near where the party will take place. They will be shipped there. One of my agents will be waiting for delivery. Your team can move in there a couple days before the party and use it as a base of operations. It's secluded and built like a fortress."

"Good. I want to assemble a ground team to secure the perimeter of the building. I want a backup plan in case something goes wrong. They can always storm in, but I'd rather not draw any more attention to this than necessary. We need to keep this quiet as possible."

"I'll send you access codes to the condos. After the delivery, my agents will clear out and I'll change all the codes so you're the only ones who can get in."

"Thanks Liara. You know, having the Shadow Broker as a best friend has its advantages."

Liara smiled, "You helped me achieve this," she motioned around the room. "I don't think I can ever repay you completely."

As she walked back to the Normandy, Kate sent a message to Thane and Mordin setting up a time to discuss Mordin's medical concerns. She would have to talk to Thane separately at some point too. He hadn't said much during the meeting and she needed to be sure he was ok with this. She wasn't even quite sure she was yet, but a chance to get The Illusive Man was the only way she could concentrate on the real looming threat… the Reapers.

Kate rode the elevator up to her quarters deep in thought. She was sure this would be one of the most uncomfortable conversations ever. Kelly had mentioned that Turians were extremely territorial when it came to mates.


	2. Everyone OK?

Garrus paced in the lower level of Kate's room and stopped to stare at the few fish swimming peacefully in the tank. He had fed her fish as soon as he entered.

" _Why keep fish around if you consistently forget to feed them_ ," he thought.

He couldn't believe it. They had a shot at getting the Illusive Man and this is how they had to do it? The thought of Thane with Kate made his blood boil. He clenched his fists at the thought of anyone else's hands on her.

" _Get ahold of yourself_ ," he thought. " _It's only an act. She's your mate and nothing will change that._ "

What was taking her so long? He needed to be with her, to mark her as his. Yes, that's exactly what he wanted to do he thought as the door opened and Kate walked in.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Garrus didn't let her get anything out before he crossed the distance between them and took her in his arms. He pressed his mouth against her hers and slid his tongue into her mouth claiming it. He swept her up in his arms, "EDI, lock the doors and don't unlock them unless it's an absolute emergency."

"Understood Officer Vakarian. Logging you out."

Garrus went over to the side of the bed with Kate in his arms, "Kate, I know you want to talk about this, but I need to save that for later."

Kate smiled up at him and ran a hand over his fringe. Garrus hugged her tight to his chest and then tossed her on to the bed. He quickly shrugged out of his tunic and crawled on top of her. Kate tried to move back towards the headboard, but Garrus caught her thighs and pulled her back close to him. His talons efficiently removed her uniform top, tossing it towards the couch. He leaned in and began to lick her neck and shoulder before moving down to the top of her breasts still confined in that damned bra.

Kate sighed. She hadn't expected this, but she sure wasn't going to complain. Garrus cupped her breasts and teased the nipples through the dark navy silk that covered them. She reached behind to unclasp her bra, but Garrus beat her to it. He quickly undid the clasp with one hand and slipped the straps off her shoulders. He looked very pleased with himself. Tossing the bra the way of her shirt, he resumed his attention on her nipples.

Kate moaned and silently thanked all the spirits in the universe for prehensile tongues as she dug her nails into the plates on Garrus's shoulders. Garrus moved down her stomach scratching his talons down her sides leaving a trail of red marks down to her hips. He slipped his talons under her pants and quickly drew them down her legs leaving dark navy silk panties. He stood by the side of the bed and removed his pants as well. Kate gazed down at her Turian and her lips curved into a smirk. Oh yes, aliens had a few advantages over human males.

He was a sight to behold now fully out of his protective plates. Kate had been surprised to find that Turians were not completely different than Human men, just with a few extra accessories. The ridges along his fully hardened member sent a heat between her legs in anticipation of what was to come.

Garrus reached up and carefully pulled the ribbons on each side of her hips that allowed the soft cloth to be quickly discarded. He slowly eyed the now fully nude female in front of him wanting to take in the sight of her. Her curves were intoxicating, so different and yet so pleasurable. The way her skin yielded to him yet withstood his talons continued to amaze him.

Garrus let out a low growl as he took his place back on the bed. Kate let her hands roam over his immense form as Garrus nuzzled her neck. Then without warning he flipped her over onto her hands and knees and sank his teeth into her shoulder. Kate was surprised by the sudden pain and cried out. She closed her eyes as she felt him slide into her.

Garrus held her in place as he set a fierce pace. Kate moaned, overwhelmed by the pain and pleasure that had so suddenly consumed her body. She could feel her first climax growing as her walls clenched around him.

Sometime later, they laid together on her bed staring at the stars through the window basking in the afterglow. Kate had never been a multi-orgasm girl before, but apparently sex with a Turian had that wonderful little side effect.

"So some people pay good money to see this huh? Maybe we should offer our services at the next party," Garrus said as he ran his talons through her hair.

"Really?" Kate raised an eyebrow at him. "Didn't think you for the exhibitionist type," she smirked at him.

"I'm not, I just thought it would be a small price to pay to help fund our mission since we've lost our patron," He said sitting up. "Do you want me to go get something for your shoulder?"

"Just some antiseptic. Don't want them healing too fast now."

Garrus got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. Kate stretched out along the bed still reveling in the sex high. The bed shifted as Garrus sat down next to her. He started to gently clean off her shoulders and hips with the damp cloth he brought over.

"So did you tell Liara you had a secret fetish for Drells and have her fix this up for you?" he asked. There was a bit of amusement in his voice, but also some worry as well.

"Of course not," she said reassuringly. "If it makes you feel better, I'm feeling extremely awkward and nervous about this whole thing."

Garrus chuckled, "A little bit I guess. Look Kate, I know this is an opportunity we can't pass up. And if anyone can make it happen this team can, but that doesn't mean I have to like that you'll be with someone else for the night even if it is just an act."

Kate reached up to stroke his mandible and nuzzle his neck. "You're the only one for me, Garrus. Always and forever or until we both get ourselves killed on one of my crazy suicide missions."

xx-xx-xx-xx

The next day, Kate stood in front of Life Support. She'd never been this nervous about talking to Thane. She took a deep breath and pressed the button to open the door. Thane was in his usual spot looking toward the core. "Thane, do you have a minute?" Kate tentatively asked.

"Of course, Shepard. Please have a seat."

Kate took her normal place across the table from him, folded her hands in front of her and stared at them unable to meet his eyes.

"Perhaps you should start by telling me why you are so anxious. While this is an unusual mission, if we approach it as just another mission, there's no reason we can't get through this."

Kate looked up into Thane's knowing eyes. "I know. You didn't say much at the meeting. I didn't know if you were just shocked or disgusted at what you were being asked to do. "

Thane's lips quirked up into a small smile. "I don't believe you've ever done anything to 'disgust' me. While I was unprepared for the nature of our next mission, I wouldn't call it shock. I simply wanted to take some time to meditate."

"I should have known," Kate said as she started to relax. "You meditate on everything. Seriously, I think I could tell you for the next assignment you had to crawl crab style through 10 kilometers of slimy Krogran mucus while singing God Save the Queen and all you would do is nod and go meditate on it."

Thane chuckled, "First of all, I do not know what crab style is nor do I know the song God Save the Queen. And while I would question why the only option was crawling through Krogan mucus, I would do it none the less because you asked me to. Now Shepard, while this will certainly be awkward at first, I see no reason this should be unpleasant for either of us." He paused, "You are an attractive female commander."

Kate smiled sheepishly as her face blushed slightly, "You don't have to say that."

"No, I do not," he agreed.

"I'm just worried about Garrus," Kate sighed. "This is really getting to him."

"Yes, this is a delicate assignment," Thane agreed. "Do not worry yourself too much about that. While I have come to care for you and have found in you the first friend I've had in a long time, I have not had any intention of having a relationship after my wife's death. Garrus and I will talk and I have no doubt we will be able to come to an understanding. In the meantime, I believe Dr. Solus has sent us material to look through."

"Yes he did. I'm sure it will make for interesting reading. I also have to talk to Miranda, she didn't seem to thrilled at the prospect of her 'outfit'. I will see you later. We are scheduled to meet with Mordin tomorrow afternoon." Thane stood up as she rose to leave.

"Until then Shepard," he inclined his head in her direction as she slid out the door.

xx-xx-xx-xx

"I think you'll look good as a blond, Miranda! Haven't you ever heard that blonds have more fun?"

"Shepard, this really has to be one of the oddest missions ever. But I can't argue that it's our best chance at catching the Illusive Man."

"You don't have any qualms about going after your former boss?" Kate asked softly.

"I thought I would. I've never questioned Cerberus orders or assignments. I went about my work always telling myself that the ends justified the means. We were working for the betterment of humanity," she said as she walked over to the windows of her office. Miranda stared out at the expanse of space with a sad thoughtful look.

"There's nothing wrong with working to better our race, Miranda. But there are limits and ethics to think about as well."

"I realize that now," Miranda sighed turning back to face Kate. "But it's not just that. I was so caught up with enhancing humanity that I never even tried to look for the good in other species. But look at what you've accomplished. This team you built… on paper it shouldn't work. There's no way everyone should work this well together. But we do! We stopped the Collectors. We all survived! And I don't even want to know what the Illusive Man was planning to do with the Collector Base. It's much better off in tiny pieces."

"The idea of Cerberus isn't all bad. There just needs to be an understanding that we aren't alone in this universe and working together with every other species out there is the only way we're going to survive."

Miranda nodded with a new determination, "Well the Illusive Man went too far placing a bounty on you. This team, with you at point, is the only chance we have to stop the Reapers once and for all. I have faith in you Shepard." Miranda walked back towards her private quarters.

"A blond huh?" she asked looking in a mirror.

"Yeah, and me a red head. Go figure," Kate grinned.

"Never thought of myself in that particular color, but what the hell? Let's go bust the Illusive Man!"

Kate smirked at Miranda, "Don't worry Miranda I'll make sure the mask is full coverage. Don't want you feeling exposed!"

Miranda rolled her eyes as she sat down at her desk. Kate just laughed as she walked out of the office.


	3. Hallucinations and Guy Talk

Kate walked into Mordin's lab the next day. She couldn't imagine that this would be any worse than when Mordin had first cornered her with a lecture on Turian mating. Chafing, yeah, she didn't really believe it, but she was certainly glad for the assortment of moisturizers and oils Mordin had sent to her cabin. Garrus had declined the invitation to join her saying he had some work to do. Maybe it would be easier without worrying about him watching.

Thane was already there listening to the exuberant Salarian go on about the scanner he was almost finished with thanks to the information Miranda had provided. "Have designed special contacts for Miranda to wear. They provide a digital readout as she looks at each guest. Will need another day to produce a working set. Quite remarkable if I do say so myself…. Ah Shepard, glad you could join us." Mordin waved her over. "Was just showing Mr. Krios the scanner developed to detect Illusive Man's bio signature. Don't know how Miranda managed to obtain the information… Maybe don't want to. Still, invaluable however she did it."

"Well at least we'll know who to target now," Kate said with a smile.

Mordin nodded, "Now to task at hand. Have either of you coupled with the other species before?" Kate's cheeks burned red as she and Thane both shook their heads. "Ah well, no matter, have already sent some material for you both detailing the other's mating practices. Biggest worry will be Shepard suffering from hallucinations."

"Hallucinations? Yeah, about that, you mean I can get high just from touching him?"

"Possible. Humans differ in sensitivity to Drell, some are affected merely by contact, others won't feel anything until saliva is exchanged. Need to find out your sensitivity level to determine strength of remedy. Similar to process of finding correct anti-histamine dosage for you and Officer Vakarian to prevent allergic reaction."

Kate blushed redder now at the mention of what she and Garrus had to go through to be compatible together,"Ahhh ok, so what do we need to do?"

"I think, Shepard, we start by simply touching one another to see if that has any effect on you. Mordin, will hand contact suffice?" Thane asked.

"Yes, would be a good starting point, after that will need both to remove clothing to have more surface area exposed," he said happily.

" _Great we're sitting here trying to figure out how high I can get from Thane, and Mordin thinks this is a fun science experiment. Now I know what rats feel like_ ," Kate thought.

Kate reached over and took Thane's extended hand. It was softer than she expected. More like broken in leather.

"So how long until we know that I've been affected?" Kate asked after a minute.

"Probably would have seen something by now. No difference in vision or thought pattern, progress to next step. Remove clothes please."

Kate looked from Mordin to Thane. She wasn't going to strip in front of them. Besides, anyone could come through the door. "Umm, don't you have a screen or something we can stand behind?"

"Will have to get used to being unclothed in front of strangers Shepard for walking around at the party." Mordin waived his hand at her while looking over a datapad.

"Yeah, well at the party I'll have a mask and no one will know it's me."

"Do not see what difference it will make. Also need to inspect bodies for any identifying mark that will need to be covered." Kate glared at him. "If it makes you feel better there's a divider screen in the corner."

"I know this is difficult Shepard, but try to remember why we are doing this," Thane placed his hand on her shoulder as they walked to the screen.

"Right, get the Illusive Man off our backs so I don't have to worry about him coming after any of my crew and then we can get back to worrying about the impending doom of a Reaper invasion. Yeah, that helps," she said sarcastically. "Look, this has nothing to do with you if that's what you're thinking. I've only been close enough to two men to be comfortable being naked around them. I'm not an exhibitionist by any stretch of the imagination."

"I was not implying you should be. I understand the desire to be modest and not wanting to be on display. But the doctor is right, we will have to do more than just remove our clothes in front of one another."

"I know, but the first time is just the worst. Let's just get it over with and we can move on."

Thane gestured for her to move behind the screen first. Kate walked to the corner and began unbuttoning her top. She slipped it off over her head, leaving her bra on, and turned to see Thane facing away from her, his jacket off, and in the process of removing his vest. Kate stared at his sculpted back, each muscle defined and covered by his green scales. Thane turned around and looked back at Kate. His eyes roamed over her form and she self-consciously wrapped her arms around her bare stomach.

"Believe an embrace would be the next logical test. Ensure plenty of skin contact," Mordin called happily from the other side of the screen.

"Please be at peace, Siha. You need not hide yourself," Thane said calmly as he reached out for her.

"Siha, what does that mean?" she asked, suddenly remembering the bite marks on her shoulder as Thane embraced her. His skin was cool to the touch and she shivered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"A Siha is one of the warrior-angels of the goddess Arashu. She is fierce in wrath and a tenacious protector. You embody the spirit of a Siha more than anyone else I've met," Thane rubbed his hands along her back attempting to warm her.

"You think too much of me Sere Krios," Kate said, her head resting on Thane's shoulder.

"On that, we will have to disagree," he chuckled.

Mordin came around the screen tapping away on his omni-tool. "Skin to skin contact does not appear to have any effect on the commander. Oh, will have to use cloaking to cover bite marks. Next step oral contact. Remember to utilize the tongue as well."

Kate glared at Mordin over Thane's shoulder. She looked back to Thane and took a deep breath leaning up to him as he leaned down to her. Her eyes closed as they reached each other. His lips were smooth and firm. There was a sweet spice taste, nutmeg or cinnamon perhaps, that was actually quite pleasant. His mouth opened slightly and she allowed his tongue entrance. She had to admit, he was a very talented kisser. After a few moments he pulled back and she opened her eyes.

The room was filled with colors now. Everything seemed to shimmer. She giggled as she looked around. Thane now had a beret on and Mordin had a bow on one of his . . . horns, was what were they called? She couldn't remember now.

"That's a strange hat Thane, and Mordin, when did you get a purple bow?" she asked reaching out to it.

Thane caught her wrist as Kate started to stumble forward.

"I believe we have found her sensitivity starts at Drell saliva," Thane said trying to keep the commander from falling down. Kate smiled widely as she looked around. She turned back to Thane.

"You're a good friend, Thane," she said her hand on his chest. "I'm hungry! Wonder what Gardner's making for dinner. Maybe I'll go check." She skipped around a puzzled looking Thane and Mordin completely forgetting about her state of undress and called out as she came out from behind the screen. "Hey, Garrus! You're all fuzzy looking. Where'd you get the pet varren? It's so cute! Can I pet him?" Then she whispered, "Does it bite?"

Garrus had just entered the lab, figuring he should probably suck it up and keep an eye on Kate and Thane. He had not expected to see Kate without her shirt on as she came bounding over to him and jumped into his arms. He carried her over to the middle of the lab, looking from Mordin to Thane. He wasn't pleased to see the drell without a shirt on either.

"What did you do to her?" Garrus asked staring at the babbling commander in his arms.

"Found the commander does not react to skin to skin contact with Drell but apparently has a strong reaction to Drell saliva. Not to worry, will begin working on a serum to counteract the effects right away. Could be developed over time of course, but as mission is less than 3 weeks away, speed is necessary. Suggest you take her back to her quarters. A shower and sleep will help," Mordin turned back to his lab table pleased at the results of the experiments.

"I'll do that," Garrus replied looking at Thane. "When I'm done, we should probably talk."

"I'll meet you in the mess hall after dinner," Thane said bowing at Garrus as he carried the commander up to the loft.

xx-xx-xx-xx

Garrus managed to get Kate showered and into bed. She had protested, but fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. He ran his talons through her hair and touched his forehead to hers as she peacefully slept. He turned down the lights as he left to go meet Thane. Garrus exited the elevator and rounded the corner into the mess hall. Thane was sitting alone at one of the tables a mug of tea between his hands. Gardner was cleaning up from dinner.

"Hey Garrus, need anything?" Gardner called.

"Nah, thanks Gardner. I'll just grab something to drink and find something to take up to Shepard when she wakes up," Garrus answered as he opened the fridge looking for his favorite juice. After getting a glass, he walked over and sat across from Thane.

"Thane," he greeted the Drell.

"Garrus, I hope the Commander is sleeping well."

"Yeah, she is. She was still muttering nonsense, but she's asleep now. Mordin called up to ask how she was doing and let me know he had the serum ready."

"Ah, I will be curious to find out if the Commander remembers anything from her episode."

"Mordin said it wasn't likely. She should be back to normal once she wakes up," Garrus took a drink of his beverage. "Look Thane, I didn't mean to imply you purposely did anything to Shepard. I was just surprised to see her in that state. I apologize for blaming you."

"No apology necessary. I would react similarly. You have to admit, the effects produced some rather interesting reactions," Thane smiled as Garrus relaxed a bit.

"She kept asking if we could keep the varren and wanted to name it Fluffers. I think I successfully convinced her that varren don't make good ship pets," Garrus laughed softly remembering the pout she gave him. "But now I'm just stalling and trying to avoid what we really need to talk about," his mandibles fell slightly in a Turian frown.

"Indeed," was all Thane offered waiting for Garrus lead the conversation.

"You're not going to make this easy on me are you?" Garrus asked as Thane smiled and nodded for him to continue. "I guess you probably know Turians are extremely possessive of their mates. It's just engrained in our nature. As much as I try to tell myself logically that this mission is the best way to catch the Illusive Man off guard, my instincts always get the better of me."

"The Commander cares for you a great deal. She told me earlier how worried she was about you and how this mission would affect you. While I admire and care for her very much, my wife was the only woman I will ever love in that way. I hope you will believe me when I say I have no desire to come between the two of you. Love is a hard thing to find in our line of work."

Garrus smiled, "She is one hell of a woman. What she sees in a broken Turian vigilante is beyond me. But I'm certainly not going to question her judgment."

"I believe that would be most wise. She doesn't take kindly to people questioning her decisions."

Thane and Garrus sat at the table quietly finishing their drinks.

"Did Shepard ever tell you about the time we infiltrated a merc base that was making illegal human drugs? The lab got shot up pretty good during the fire fight and some of it became airborne. Fortunately, for Wrex and me it didn't affect Krogans or Turians. Shepard and Williams however collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggles and wanted this fired onion type snack, whatever those are. Wrex and I ended up carrying the two of them back to the ship," Garrus laughed at the memory.

For the rest of the evening Garrus and Thane swapped stories and shared some laughs. Thane told Garrus about his wife and life before she was tragically taken from him. Garrus felt for the man, knowing how hard it was for him during the two years Kate was dead. Garrus in turn told Thane about his time in Omega and losing his men. By the end of the night, Garrus was slightly more comfortable with Thane's roll in the mission. At least he knew Thane wasn't interested in Kate. They had agreed that at the end of the week he would join Garrus and Kate up in her room. Garrus deciding he'd rather be there then not.


	4. Planning

Kate woke up in her bed unsure of how she got there. The last thing she remembered was kissing Thane. She rolled over and found a snoring Turian next to her. She smiled as she snuggled closer to him and draped an arm over his chest. Garrus stirred at the contact and turned his head to look at her.

"Good morning handsome," Kate purred.

"Good morning yourself, how are you feeling?" Garrus asked rolling onto his side.

"Really good, actually. How did I end up back here? Last I remember I was in Mordin's lab and Thane and I were, ah…"

"It's alright Kate. Thane and I had a long talk last night. I'll be ok. You'll have to see Mordin today. He has the serum ready to go."

Kate smiled, "So what was I like? Hope I didn't do anything to embarrassing."

Garrus laughed, "You were convinced I had a varren with me and wanted to keep it as a pet. You also wanted to name it Fluffers."

Kate cracked up, "No way! Please tell me no one else saw. I have a bad-ass reputation to maintain here."

"Your secret is safe with me . . . and Mordin . . . and Thane."

Kate groaned, "Argh, at least there's no video. Joker would never let me live it down."

"Well in that case, I may be able to dig up some security footage. Or I can always convince Thane to kiss you again before you get the serum from Mordin . . ." Garrus laughed as a pillow was thrown at his head.

XX-XX-XX-XX

>   
>  _Entertainers –_
> 
> _On behalf of our society, I would like to thank you for being willing to be a part of our festivities. Because of the nature of our interests, we hope you will act with the utmost discretion upon your arrival with your escort. In the packages to be provided you will find attire for the entertainers and escort. Once at our facilities, you will be provided a private room until your services are required._
> 
> _Attached to this message is a list of items that will be available for your use. You are welcome to, and encouraged, to bring any further items you feel would enhance the presentation. We kindly request that you prepare an initial demonstration lasting about 20 min. Upon conclusion of the prepared repertoire, the rest of the evening will be devoted to audience requests. Any further questions can be answered upon your arrival._
> 
> _Kind regards,_
> 
> _The League of Extraordinary Beings_  
> 

"We'll they're awful smug aren't they, 'League of Extraordinary Beings'?" Garrus growled as he stood up from the couch where he had been sitting next to Kate.

"Must have been founded by someone familiar with old human stories. If I didn't know any better, I'd think we were being asked to demonstrate pottery throwing," Kate mused looking over the datapad and list of items.

"What's pottery throwing?" Garrus asked.

Kate laughed, "An old art form that used to be used to make dishes, and other vessels. It's mainly just for show today. Masters of the art are few and far between. It's also a cheap and cheesy date you can take someone on." She paused reading scrolling further down, "Hah, listen to this list of items: table, chairs, chaise lounge, collars, rat tail, cuffs . . . these people sure know how to have a good time."

"And what are you supposed to do for 20 minutes?"

"I'm more worried about the audience requests," Kate muttered though she really didn't know what they were going to do for 20 minutes. She sighed and put the datapad on the coffee table. "Well we'll be on Illium in two weeks, better get planning."

XX-XX-XX-XX

Kate knocked on the door to life support and the door slid open quietly.

"Greetings Shepard, please have a seat," Thane motioned to the chair across the table.

"Have you read our note from the LEB?" Kate asked as she sank into the chair.

"I have. They seem to have a very high opinion of themselves," Thane smiled reaching for a datapad. "It appears we'll have plenty of resources at hand, though not the type I'm used to."

"Hah, I'll worry about the 'resources' when we get to them," she said using the same air quotes the Turian Counselor was so fond of. "Right now I'm more concerned about what we do for 20 minutes to buy Miranda time to find the Illusive Man."

"I actually had an idea in that regard," Thane started his omni-tool nodded in the direction of the screen that opened up. Kate looked over and watched a pair of Drells as they glided across the screen. It was in intricate dance and there was something sensual about it too. Kate watched, entranced by the figures in their twists and turns, clinging to each other.

"They're wonderful dancers," Kate said watching the female jump across the screen and land in the male's arms. "What is it called?"

"It is the 'Balkir Nav Tel' or the dance of mates," Thane explained closing his omni-tool. "It is one of our traditional dances. Not many mates perform it anymore, but our professional dance companies ensure the tradition remains alive."

"And you want us to do that? Thane, graceful I am not!"

Thane smirked at her, "You are more graceful than you believe, Siha. You can move across a battlefield dodging bullets and missiles to reach your target. That requires a great deal of coordination and grace. This will just be more . . . refined."

Kate stuck her tongue out at Thane, "What, I'm not refined?" Thane laughed at her most ladylike display. "So seriously, you really think we can get this dance down before the big day?"

"Haven't you made a career out of performing the impossible?"

Kate stopped and stared at Thane and broke out laughing, "Ok, ok. Point taken. So lessons start in 4 hours after lunch. Can you send me a copy of the dance so I can study it?"

"It is done. I will see you in the cargo hold then," Thane transferred the file to Kate's omni-tool before she stood up from the table.

"Until then, Twinkle Toes," Kate winked at him as she walked out the door leaving a confused looking Thane at his table.

XX-XX-XX-XX

Kate strode into Mordin's lab to find him fussing over Miranda's eyes.

"Lenses comfortable? Should be producing analysis of surroundings. Do you see the digital output?" Mordin jabbered question after question before Miranda could respond. Kate snickered and the exasperated brunet and decided to help her out.

"Hey Mordin, heard you had a Thane serum ready for me," Kate called out interrupting the Salarian's ramblings.

"Of course Shepard, just trying out first prototype. Still improvements to be made though. . ."

"Yeah, like how I can't stand to have them in for longer than 5 minutes?" Miranda rubbed her eyes and slipped the contacts out. "You've got to integrate them into something more flexible. Ahh, that's better," she said as her eyes were relieved of the latest Mordin creation.

"Right, look into plastic composition. Have to ensure data readout is clear and scans work properly for identification," Mordin typed a few notes on his terminal before turning to Kate. "Now have injection prepared for you, Shepard." Kate started to roll up her uniform sleeve, "Not where injection goes, must inject into more fleshy hip area."

Kate rolled her eyes at Mordin but complied and slid her pants down off of one of her hips as Mordin prepared a needle. A quick jab and the injection was over.

"Bruising might occur as well as muscle stiffness. Suggest alternating hot and cold packs this evening before bed. Should take full effect in an hour or so. Would like to retest to check effectiveness."

"Thanks Mordin. We'll test it after lunch. Thane and I are going to start working on our presentation for the party."

"What in the world are you going to do for 20 minutes, Shepard?" Miranda asked looking over a datapad. "Hopefully, I'll be able to find the Illusive Man quickly, but we have no idea how many people are actually going to be there."

"Yeah, Thane had an idea about that. There's a dance of the mates that Drell perform. We're going to learn that," Kate responded rubbing her sore hip.

"Ahh, the 'Balkir Nav Tel'. Yes that would fit what this group is looking for. Very sensual dance done to show off strength and flexibility. Dance goes through stimulation of both partners and ends with full copulation." Kate and Miranda stared at Mordin, "Something wrong Shepard, Lawson?"

"Ahh, yeah, I hadn't gotten to that part of the dance yet," Kate said running a hand through her hair. "In any case, we can make sure the serum worked if you want to stop by the cargo bay after lunch."

"Of course Shepard, will see you then." With that, Mordin started working on his console again, "Operative Lawson, let's see if this synthetic will allow for readout projection and eye comfort."

XX-XX-XX-XX

Kate left the lab in search of a quiet place to start studying the dance. Garrus was occupied with working on the ship's engines and guns with Tali and the engineering staff so she had some time to herself. She found herself wandering towards Kasumi's room. Perhaps she wouldn't mind vacating for a bit.

"Hey Shep! How goes the party infiltrating scheme? This one sounds way more interesting than the one we went to," Kasumi motioned for Shepard to take a seat on the couch.

"Oh the planning goes," Kate said sinking down into the couch. "I can honestly say I didn't see this one coming. It's so bizarre it has to be true. A human purist who has a fetish for cross-species live porn. Too weird."

"Hmm, it does seem out of character for him, but perhaps that's what makes it so perfect," Kasumi said gazing at the stars. "So what brings you here? Something for the mission?"

"Sorta," Kate said crossing her arms. "Thane and I have to do a presentation of sorts and he suggested this traditional Drell dance. I have to start practicing and learning and I was hoping I could work on it in here."

"No problem, Shep," Kasumi rose from the couch. "I promised Jack I would work with her on sneaking around and now's as good a time as any."

"What? I'm going to have two of you sneaking around the ship now?" Kate shook her head. "Well, at least it's a valuable skill for her to have. That is if she doesn't use it to scare the shit out of everyone."

With a laugh and a wave, Kasumi slipped out the door. Kate opened her omni-tool and decided to start by watching the entire dance since she had only seen a minute or so. It was beautiful and she only hoped she could do it justice. As she watched the dancers twist and turn, she studied the female's movements after 5 minutes she hadn't seen anything she couldn't do without a bit of practice.

"Oh to have a Drell's memory. That would make this so much easier," she thought. She turned her attention back to the screen as the male started to strip off his shirt. The female ran over and started to slide her hands over his chest. He then grabbed a hold of the female's top and started to twirl her. The top was apparently wrapped around her body several times.

Kate enlarged the hologram so it projected in the middle of the room and she spent the next few hours trying to mimic the female's movements. As lunch time rolled around she thought she had the hang of the first few minutes but knew she would be put to the test after lunch when she had a partner moving along with her.

XX-XX-XX-XX

After a quick lunch with Garrus, Tali and Grunt, who were deep in a discussion of the intricacies of different species adolescence rites of passage, Kate found herself in the cargo hold being twirled around in Thane's capable arms.

"Again, Siha. Your leg should be higher at that point and sweep around to the back."

Kate tried to straighten her leg and hold her position as he picked her up into a lift. He released her so she'd twirl in mid-air and land back on her feet aside of him. Kate paused as she saw Mordin approaching.

"Appears you have a natural ability for dance, Shepard," Mordin said as he walked across the bay.

"Hey, I thought we were done with the shots! What's that one for?" Kate questioned pointing at the needle in his hand.

"Not for you, Shepard. For Thane. Have been experimenting with various treatments for Kepral's Syndrome. Hoping to help the Hanar along in their research." Thane held out his arm to the Salarian who proceeded to inject him with whatever he had concocted. "Now to see if your treatment worked, Shepard. Remember to ensure fluids are exchanged."

Kate rolled her eyes as she turned towards Thane. He slowly lowered his face to hers. She remembered this part: firm lips and spice. This time when she opened her eyes there were no colors, no odd feelings, just Thane staring back at her… and Mordin waiting expectantly.

"Feeling any different, Shepard? See anything out of the ordinary? No elevated toxicity levels. Appears serum was effective."

"Yes Mordin, it was effective. I'm not seeing any pet varrens running around," Kate smiled.

"Very good. Will be in lab if needed," Mordin turned to leave. "Would like follow up after first sexual encounter," he called from across the room.

"At least he enjoys his job," Thane chuckled. "Now, shall we take again it from the second spin?"


	5. Going For It

A few days later, Kate sat at her desk thinking. The plans were coming together. In a week they would be arriving at Illium and the safe-house where their outfits were being delivered. They had the plans to the building the party was going to be held at.

There were two other exits from the building besides the front entrance so she had split the group up into 3 person teams at each. Kasumi, Legion, and Grunt would be at one entrance while Jack, Zaeed, and Jacob would be at the other. Tali, Mordin, and Samara were covering the front entrance. Joker and EDI were on comm duty and would be monitoring communications within the building. Liara had gotten them all the information they needed to tap into the security.

Miranda would be the first team member to arrive at the house with the rest of the servers. Mordin had successfully created a pair of contacts she would wear to help find the Illusive Man. Garrus would arrive with her and Thane in toe. It had been arranged for Miranda to be at the front of the house greeting guests.

Hopefully she would be able to spot the Illusive Man when he arrived. She would also help distract security as they arrived so they wouldn't search them fully. Kasumi had given Kate a small curved dagger that would slip into her wig. Thane also had a set of ceramic knives he could hide in the hood that would cover the back of his head.

The only thing left was to continue rehearsing their act now that Kate was immune to the effects he had on her. Thane was coming up that evening and Kate had been going through the information Mordin sent her on Drells. The red areas on his neck were sensitive to touch in addition to the area just above his hips. Drells had members that were sized somewhere between human men and Turians so she wouldn't have any trouble accommodating him. As much as she went over the facts, it didn't change how nervous she felt.

"Penny for your brain," Garrus said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Thoughts Garrus, penny for your thoughts," Kate smiled as he nuzzled her neck. "I was just thinking that no matter how much I prepare for this, I'm still going to be nervous about doing this with Thane while you're watching."

"I know. And I'm fighting my instincts to protect my mate," Garrus said leading her down to the couch. He had changed out of his armor into his sleeping pants and the Turian equivalent to a t-shirt.

Kate leaned into Garrus's chest as they sat on the couch, her fingers nimbly caressing the back of his neck and fringe. Garrus ran one hand down her back, the other resting on her upper thigh. "Are you sure about this?" Kate whispered.

"Not completely," he answered. "But I see no better option. The sooner we get to the Illusive Man, the better."

Kate nodded, "It's only an act and we have to get it right otherwise we'll all be in danger."

Garrus sighed, "I know, I'll be ok. Maybe I'll actually enjoy myself, but it's not in Turian nature to share mates."

"Well we can't wait around for another invite for a Turian male and human female."

"That would have been much more fun," Garrus said as he pinched Kate's ass making her squeak and jump up as the door to her room hissed open.

"I hope I am not interrupting," Thane said from the doorway.

"No, it's ok Thane, come on in."

" _This is going to be one interesting night_ ," thought Kate.

xx-xx-xx-xx

Thane slowly walked into the room and down the stairs. He wore sleeping clothes similar to Garrus. Kate got up and went over to her mini-fridge. She pulled out three different bottles of alcohol she had brought up figuring they'd all need something to relax.

"Please have a seat Thane. I figured we could all use a little something," she said as she passed out the bottles.

"My thanks, Siha," Thane said taking a bottle of Drell wine from her.

Garrus clicked his mandibles hearing this nickname. He wrapped his arm around Kate's waist as she sat back down next to him and took his bottle of Turian ale.

"Thanks, Kate," Garrus said rubbing her shoulder. They sat in silence a few minutes sipping on their drinks.

"Plans seem to be coming together. We'll be heading to Illium in at the end of next week. In the meantime, I got a message from Admiral Hackett requesting us to look into a small research outpost on Bothros that went silent a couple days ago. There were reports of merc activity in the area. Hopefully we'll find some survivors when we get there in two days," Kate said finishing off her beer.

"A planet made of rocks and ice? You know I don't like the cold! Can't the Alliance ever set up a research outpost on a beach? We need to go somewhere pleasant where we won't run into people that want to shoot us." Garrus asked.

"Eh, now what fun would that be?" Kate grinned getting up from the couch and giving Garrus a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back in a minute. Just going to change real quick." She was still in her usual uniform.

Thane and Garrus watched her walk up the stairs and disappear into the bathroom.

Garrus looked over at Thane, "Siha?"

"It is what she is to me. A warrior-angel and protector. Does the endearment cause you distress?"

"No, I guess not. Just didn't know what it meant, but that certainly describes Kate," Garrus replied draining his ale.

Thane finished off his drink as well. Kate emerged from the bathroom wearing a simple navy silk robe that ended just at mid-thigh. She had let down her dark brown hair which was now in waves just barely touching the top of her shoulders. She walked down the stairs and over to the bed and sat down at the foot of it.

Garrus and Thane watched her every step. Thane had never entertained the idea of being with a human before, but could see the appeal. Kate motioned to both of them to join her. Slowly the both set their empty bottles down on the table, got up and sat on either side of her.

"I figured there was no use beating around the bush," Kate said getting a funny look from Garrus. "Old human saying, means we should just go for it. Thane did you look through the information Mordin gave you?"

"I did. I have learned in the past, studying something and experiencing it are two very different things. But yes, I have some idea of what to expect," he said softly.

"Good then let me teach you how to get things started. You guys can go ahead and lose the shirts," Kate said untying her robe.

Garrus and Thane obliged each pulling of his top. Kate opened her robe to reveal she was wearing nothing but a matching navy silk thong under the robe. Thane stared at her breasts. Drell women didn't have them and he had seen Asari's before, but humans were softer and they had things called nipples that he had learned were very sensitive.

Kate got up and stood before Thane. She took his hands and lowered herself onto his lap, straddling his thighs. She moved his hands showing him how to cup her breasts and tease the nipples. Soon they were both hard little nubs in the center of each mound.

"You can use your tongue around these as well," Kate managed to get out between moans. Thane was a fast learner.

Thane leaned down and licked around each nipple. Kate gasped at the rough texture and how good it felt. After a few minutes of Thane exploring her breasts Kate pulled away. She went back to sit on the end of the bed and motioned for Garrus to sit behind her. She pressed her lips to his mouth reassuring him before he moved. Garrus rubbed her back and shoulders before moving his hands to rest on her stomach.

Kate motioned to the floor in front of her. Thane moved to his knees and rested his hands on her upper thighs. Kate took his hands again and showed him how to rub along the insides of her thighs and then at the juncture of her legs, where to rub her through the thin fabric. Kate gasped when he hit her clit and started to rub small circles with his thumb.

Kate finally hooked her fingers on either side of her panties and pulled them down. Thane took over when they were at her knees and pulled them the rest of the way off. He moved his hands back to the newly revealed area. His fused finger slid up and down her slit before he started to rub her clit again. Kate moaned again and reached up to caress Garrus' face and fringe wanting to make sure he was a part of this too.

"She really likes it when you lick it too," Garrus offered. Kate couldn't believe Garrus was giving him advice. Heeding Garrus' words, Thane moved in closer, he slipped his fused finger into Kate's moist channel and used his tongue to tease the sensitive nub right above it.

Kate cried out from all of the stimulation. Thane between her legs and Garrus massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples. She could feel her first climax building. Thane moved his fingers faster in and out of her feeling her start to constrict around him. He remembered from the information Mordin sent that this meant she was close to finding her release. Kate's thighs started to quiver around his head. Garrus held her tight knowing she was about to climax. She grabbed his fringe tighter as she cried out and he sank his teeth into her shoulder pushing her over the edge.

Thane slowed his ministrations easing her down. He looked up at Kate holding onto Garrus behind her and returned his hands to the original position resting on the top of her thighs. Kate let a laugh escape her throat, then looked down to see a confused look on Thane's face.

"That's a good laugh Thane. That felt amazing!" she explained. "Ok, guess it's my turn. You have to show me what you like," she released her grip on Garrus and pulled Thane back up onto the bed. Kate slid off the bed and knelt in front of Thane. Garrus slid back on the bed towards the pillows. He knew what Kate was going to do next and he wasn't sure he could watch. He closed his eyes and settled into the memories of their first night.

Kate watched Garrus move back to the other side of the bed as she knelt in front of Thane. She didn't blame him for not wanting to watch everything. Thane gazed down at her, his eyes dark.

"Well here goes nothing," Kate thought as she reached for the waistband of Thane's pants. He rose off the bed understanding what she was reaching for and helped her push them down off of his hips. Kate's eyes grew wide as she looked at him. It had the same red ribbing as around his neck and his hips and thighs had the same dark stripes. She reached out slowly, looking up at him for permission. Thane's thumb slowly caressed her cheek, then took her hand in his and moved it to his slowly hardening member.

Kate wrapped her hand around Thane, rubbing her fingers along the soft skin. It was much different than the rest of his scales. Thane growled softly and his eyes closed as Kate worked him with both of her hands. He sucked in a breath as she licked along the underside of his cock. Kate smiled at his reaction and continued to lick along the sides and around the tip.

As she wrapped her lips around him and slowly took his length into her mouth, Thane rested his hand on the side of her head, lacing his fingers through her hair. As she gradually increased her speed, he reached for her hands and placed them just above his hips.

"Stroke here," he said between breaths. "Follow the ridges and you can lightly scratch, but don't dig in too hard."

Kate followed his instructions and gently stroked along the ridges. Thane placed his hands back on her head moving with her as she bobbed up and down. He groaned as she alternated between quick and slow strokes. Kate swirled her tongue around and let her nails lightly drag along his waist. His breath quickened and Thane quickly pulled her away and released into his hand. Kate rested her hands on his knees and he placed his other hand on her shoulder catching his breath. After a moment he stood and walked to the bathroom, taking his clothes with him.

Kate picked up her robe off of the floor and swung it over her shoulders. She sat down next to Garrus on the bed, "I just have to see him out and then I'll be back for you."

"Mmm, don't take too long," Garrus said running his talons through her hair.

As Kate walked up the stairs, Thane emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. As they walked to her door, Kate paused not knowing what to say. Thanking him didn't seem quite appropriate. Thane smiled and leaned in kissing her on the cheek.

"I will see you tomorrow to continue our dance lessons," he said as the door swooshed open. "Have a good night, Siha."

"Sleep well, Thane."

He smiled, "I believe I will."

And with that he turned to leave, the door closing behind him. Kate laughed softly and turned back towards her exceedingly patient Turian.

"Well that was probably the most uncomfortable thing I've ever done," Garrus said guiding Kate onto his lap.

"Let's not think about that. Right now, I want to focus on us."

Kate shifted to straddle his waist, determined to show him just how important he was to her.


	6. Going Antiquing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must admit, this is one of my favorite chapters of this. I had fun writing it. Also, Grunt is the best!

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_ Garrus threw a combo at the practice dummy. " _Who does he think he is?_ " Garrus thought. " _'I believe I will' What the hell was that?_ " Garrus had been fuming since the night before. He would never take it out on Kate. She was a consummate professional and he was determined to be as well, but that didn't mean he couldn't take out his anger in the gym.

"Rrraaahhh!" he slammed his fist into the dummy's chest imagining it to be dark green.

"Did the dummy wrong you in some way to deserve such treatment?" a voice said behind him.

Garrus took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he answered the one person he did not want to see. "No, but Kate wouldn't want me to do that to the one who did so the dummy's my only option."

"I see," Thane said stepping onto the training mats. "Perhaps it doesn't have to be."

"You looking for a fight, Thane?"

"No. However you seem like you need one and I happen to be here and am willing to provide."

"You sure you know what you're getting into?" Garrus asked finally turning around to face him.

"Yes," Thane said simply and crouched into his fighting stance.

"Well just remember you asked for this!"

Garrus charged Thane. A fake left followed by a quick hook with his right. Thane dodged it easily and countered with his own. Garrus blocked a kick aimed at his head.

"If this were any other circumstances I would have done this a long time ago." Garrus growled finally connecting with Thane's side. "She's my mate!"

xx-xx-xx-xx

"Good evening, Commander!" Kelly chirped.

"Hey Kelly, how are you this evening?" Kate asked while walking to her terminal, a hot cup of tea in her hand.

"I'm doing well, still have dreams about the Collector Base, but fortunately they are coming less frequently. How are you and Garrus holding up preparing for this mission?"

"Better than I expected actually. I was worried he was going to have a real problem but it appears he and Thane have worked things out."

"Commander?" EDI popped up next to them. "It appears you will be needed in the training room shortly."

"What do you mean shortly?" Kate asked.

"Garrus and Thane are engaged in a sparring session."

"Oh, that can't be good," Kate put down her tea and started towards the elevator.

"I do believe you should hurry Commander," EDI said before blipping out of site.

" _Oh, shit_ ," Kate thought punching the elevator button.

xx-xx-xx-xx

"You do realize we still have to complete the mission?" Thane asked as he flipped back to avoid his legs being taken out.

"I don't care!" Garrus roared. He rushed the acrobatic Drell, caught his arm mid-flip, and slammed him against the mat. "There's only one person who should make her feel that way," he growled in Thane's face.

"Enough!" Kate ran through the door, over to the two snipers and pulled Garrus off of Thane. "Garrus," Kate got in his face. "Go cool down upstairs and get your gear ready for tomorrow morning. We land on Bothros as soon as we arrive at 0800. You and Grunt are going down with me. Apparently you both need to blow off some steam."

"Kate, I…" Garrus started.

"Go, I'll be up shortly," she gave him a smile and squeezed his arm. Garrus nodded and headed towards the elevator.

Thane had sat up on the mat and was catching his breath.

"You had to poke the bear didn't you?" Kate asked offering a hand to help him up.

"I am unfamiliar with that phrase," Thane responded. He walked over to the edge of the mat to retrieve his shirt and shoes.

"Bears can be ornery and ferocious," Kate said following him. "Poking one usually means a death wish or at least a sever mauling. Looks like you escaped with a mauling."

"It was necessary," Thane said over his shoulder.

"Men," Kate rolled her eyes. "Always the same no matter what the species." Thane laughed lightly. "Well get your ass up to Mordin and have him look you over. Can't have our Drell looking all banged up now can we?"

"No I suppose we can't. Don't worry, Siha. I will refrain from 'poking the bear' again."

"See that you do. I'll see you tomorrow for our rehearsal if our side trip doesn't take too long." Kate waved as she headed back towards the elevator.

xx-xx-xx-xx

"Two over on the left, Grunt take care of them!" Kate shouted over the gunfire.

"Consider it done," Grunt said just before he charged at the two unsuspecting mercs.

Kate threw a shockwave at two other mercs who stupidly decided to peak out of cover. On cue, Garrus popped up and put a bullet in both of their heads before they hit the ground. The fight was over quickly. Kate and Garrus came out from behind the crate they had used as cover and walked towards Grunt. He had a cheerful look in his eyes and greeted them with a grin.

"I hope there's more in the base," Grunt laughed. "That just made me want to crack some more skulls!"

"Easy there, killer," Kate smirked. "I'm sure you'll get to add a few more to your tally before we're done here."

"I do believe I'm ahead of you, Turian," Grunt chuckled with glee.

"Only by one, Grunt, and we have a long way to go. You just try to hang onto that lead," Garrus replied.

"Will you two cram it for a minute while I get this door open?" Kate called over her shoulder.

"Cram what?" Grunt asked looking at Garrus, confused.

"She means stop talking so she can concentrate. Isn't that right, pumpkin?"

Kate cringed. While he had assured her he'd gotten the fight out of his system last night, Garrus was still hung up on the whole 'Siha' thing. He decided to do some 'research' on the extranet last night looking for human pet names and endearments. So far she had rejected, baby, honey, sweetie, sweet cheeks, muffin, cutie, and lovey, and that was just during the shuttle ride to the icy spirit forsaken planet. Yeah, pumpkin was getting rejected too.

"No, not that one either. Seriously, you have to stop. You're going to confuse the kids."

"Who's kids? And what's a pumpkin?" Grunt asked looking even more confused. As Garrus opened his mouth to answer, Kate cut him off.

"Never mind, Grunt. There it's unlocked, mid-ranged weapons out you two. Let's hope we find some researchers still alive."

Kate pulled out her trusty Locust. Even though Kasumi's party had been annoying, she couldn't complain about picking up a nice new weapon along the way. She signaled for Garrus and Grunt to take cover on either side of the door as she opened it. There was a small entry room with a one door across from them. They moved in weapons ready and made for the second door.

"Nice to be out of the cold," Garrus grunted as the second door slid open to reveal a dozen mercs waiting for them. "And then there's that."

"Take cover," Kate shouted sending a Pull Field towards the group and sliding behind a crate. She fired into the group of surprised looking, levitating mercs. Garrus had dove across the way from her and got to higher ground on a couple of stacked crates. Grunt spotted a group of 3 mercs and chuckled as he charged out towards them knocking all three on their backs.

More went down as Garrus called out his tally from his vantage point. Not to be out done by Grunt, Kate charged the remaining merc that had started to retreat to one of the doors. In a flash, she was across the room and put a round into his chest.

"Impressive, Battlemaster!" Grunt said as he joined her.

"Yeah well no one can do merc bowling like you can Grunt," Kate smiled as she slapped him on his shoulder. "Garrus you coming?" she called as he jumped down from the crates.

"Now, now Shepard, you can't rush style like this. See Grunt, you can't always charge in head first and expect to maintain your lead. I'm up by two now!"

"Screw the tally, I like seeing the fear as they witness pure Krogan rushing at them," Grunt punched his fist into his hand excitedly.

"Alright, let's keep moving. Shouldn't be too many left if the number of transport ships outside is any indication," Kate walked over to the next door. The next door opened to reveal a lab with what looked like ancient relics along all the walls. The cautiously entered the lab looking at all of the artifacts.

"Wow, get a load of this place. I wonder what they're researching. This stuff looks old, but not like any of the Prothean relics we've encountered," Garrus said.

"This looks like about as classy an antique store as we're going to get huh, Garrus?" Kate smirked at the scowling Turian.

"Once, I mention an antique store once, and you just have to keep bringing that up. You're like a hippo or a rhino. You know, one of those things that never forgets," Garrus complained picking up a shard on one of the lab tables

"Elephant, Garrus, and I'd watch what you touch. Who knows what could happen if something is activated," Kate cautioned. She found a couple of data pads on one of the tables. "Huh, they were looking for evidence of some ancient race. Can't imagine what would survive on this frozen planet."

"Shepard, I'm picking up life forms in an area approximately 40 meters below where you are," EDI chirped over the comm.

"Can you tell me how many?" Kate asked.

"Negative, it is too far down to get an accurate reading," EDI replied. "The area appears to be a large expanse suggesting little cover. You could be very exposed upon entering."

Grunt was the farthest into the lab and stopped suddenly and looked back at his team mates, "Something doesn't smell right. Labs are sterile, clean. This place smells like death."

He walked closer to the door on the opposite side of the lab, "Gets stronger over here by the elevator."

Garrus put the shard back on the lab table, pulled out his sniper, and walked closer to the door near Grunt. "Well, I don't know what death smells like, but I agree. There is definitely something off putting about this place."

They piled into the elevator and Kate activated the controls to take them to the only other floor. Hopefully, the mercs would think it was just others coming down to help. Kate popped the heat sink on her Locust and loaded another clip as the door slid open. She took point as the first one through. Garrus and Grunt followed on her right and left. Kate gasped at the expanse of the cavern they found themselves in. What looked like tombs lined the walls. In the center of the room, several mercs were loading crates of minerals onto transport dolly. Off to the right, their missing Alliance scientists were restrained and being guarded by two large mercs.

"Grunt, center. Garrus, guards near the hostages," Kate spouted out quick orders as she charged her biotics. She threw pull at the two guards as Grunt ran down the mercs struggling to put down the payload and grab their guns. In under a minute, it was all over.

"That was lucky. They left most of the brute squad upstairs," Garrus quipped as he folded his rifle.

"Heh, heh," Grunt chuckled, "I AM the brute squad!"

Kate rolled her eyes. Those two were watching too many old human movies. She sighed, relieved to finally find survivors, as they freed the scientists from their restraints.

"Thank you Commander! They were going to leave us down here. We didn't know if anyone would get here in time. I'm Victor Monroe, the lead here at this facility," he said shaking Kate's hand enthusiastically.

"Glad we got here when we did, Mr. Monroe. Where are your guards? Isn't this an Alliance facility?" Kate asked.

"The mercs got their hands on some Alliance codes. The guards thought they were friendly until they stormed out and killed them," Victor sighed. "We were lucky, they needed us alive to give them access to this area."

"I'll inform the Alliance. They'll have to do a full change of friendly codes. I wonder how they got their hands on them."

"I know how they did!" a short female cried out. "I heard Matthew last night! I didn't put it together until the fake guards where already here. This was all your fault. What did they offer you? Was it going to be worth it? Those Alliance guards the killed were our friends!" she sobbed and jabbed him accusingly in his chest. As soon as she had turned to him, Garrus and Grunt had moved into position to flank him. Just in case he decided to try to run. Which he did. Shepard rolled her eyes as he ran smack into Grunt. He hadn't realized the massive Krogran had moved behind him while his attention was on his irate co-worker.

Grunt growled as he picked Matthew up by the back of his lab coat, "Is what the female says true, human?" The frightened man could only nod his answer. "You act without honor. I should kill you, but it would be a waste of my ammunition."

"It's ok, Grunt," Kate said. "He's not going anywhere now and the Alliance will be able to handle this from here."

xx-xx-xx-xx

After Alliance reinforcements had arrived and taken the rogue scientist into custody, Kate, Grunt, and Garrus made their way back to the Normandy. They climbed out of the Kodiak once it had landed back in the cargo hold.

"Joker, we're all set here. Plot a course for Illium," Kate said into her comm.

"Understood, commander. ETA for Illium, 36 hours," Joker responded.

"Good work today Grunt, I'm glad you're learning when not to kill and let the justice system take its course," Kate smiled at the massive Krogan.

"I'm glad I pleased you today Battlemaster. The corrupt human was weak and unworthy."

"That he was Grunt, go rest up, we have some training to work on tomorrow before we get to Illium."

Grunt snorted in reply and nodded to Kate and Garrus as he left for his room.

"They grow up so fast, don't they, snookums?" Garrus said putting his arm around Kate.

She shoved him back playfully, groaning, "You are infuriating. You, know that right? Snookums? What makes you think I look like a Snookums?" The two made their way to the elevator and back up to the loft. Kate started stripping off her armor and placing it back in its case. She could have kissed whoever invented armor cleaning cases while she was dead. It made her life so much easier now.

"Ok, Garrus, you've got to stop trying to force a nickname on me. What gives anyway? Why the sudden interest in them?" she asked placing the last of her armor pieces in their case.

Garrus sighed and paused midway through removing a boot to look up at her. "I don't know," he said as he finished removing his boot. "I guess it was just irritating to find out Thane decided to give you a special nickname when I don't have one for you."

Kate smiled and sat down next to him in her shorts and tank top, "Is that what this is all about? Garrus, you do have one for me."

"And what's that, Kate? I never gave you a warrior-angel-protector name," he said softly.

"That's it you silly Turian!" Kate laughed. "You call me Kate. No one else calls me that. No one else is close enough to me to call me by my first name. I don't even think anyone else knows it." She moved to sit on his lap. "You are my mate, and if I recall, Turians mate for life, right? Well, so do I."

Garrus stared at the small women sitting in his lap. She was right, he was her mate, and she was his. He traced the bite mark on her shoulder and smiled. " _Yes, this is the right time_ ," he thought. He lifted her up off his lap setting her back down on the couch next to him. Kate watched him walk over to the set of drawers and fish around in them for something. She couldn't see what he had in his hand as he sat back down next to her.

"I picked this up last time we were on the Citadel and was waiting for the right time to give it to you. The shop keeper said it was a human custom," he showed her a small black box. "I wanted it to be special for us so I had it engraved with my clan markings."

Kate's eyes opened wide as he opened the box. Inside was a silver band with intricate designs etched into the surface. Garrus carefully pulled the ring out and looked at her hands.

Kate smiled. "It's this one," she said holding up her left hand. Garrus gently slid the ring onto her finger. As soon as it was on, Kate held up her hand to look at it, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Is it ok?" Garrus asked, uncertain of her reaction.

"It's wonderful!" Kate cried and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you and it's perfect."

Garrus held her close, relief washing over him, "I love you, Kate." He picked her up and carried her over to their bed. He gently laid her down and slid in next to her.


	7. Girls & Guys Night Part 1

"SQUEEEEEEEE! That's so exciting!" Kelly shrieked when she saw Kate's hand the next day. Kate hadn't even raised her hand or done anything out of the ordinary to signal it was there. Kelly had apparently been looking out for the ring to appear. "Oh my gosh, that's so romantic! We're throwing you a party. Just us girls to celebrate! Joker can coordinate a party for Garrus too. Tonight before we get to Illium!"

"Uh, ok Kelly, but nothing much ok? I'm not big into the whole party thing."

"Of course Commander. We'll gather everyone in Kasumi's quarters tonight. I'll come up and fetch you from your quarters," Kelly smiled mischievously as she turned back to her terminal and started furiously typing away.

"Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?" Kate wondered as she walked over to her terminal.

xx-xx-xx-xx

Joker had asked Garrus to stop by as soon as he could. He wasn't sure what the pilot could want, but it sounded urgent so he went up as soon as he finished breakfast. He found Joker and Donnelly looking over a couple of data pads in the cockpit.

"You wanted to see me Joker? Is this something I should get Shepard for?" Garrus asked as Joker waved him over.

"Hah, no nothing like that. Just had to let you know us guys are planning a little party for you tonight."

"For me? What in the world for?" Garrus' mandibles flexed out at this unexpected information.

"Well on account of you putting that ring on Shepard's finger, man!" Donnelly exclaimed his arms outstretched.

"Wait, that happened just last night. How in the universe do you know about that?"

"Well, Kelly has been on the lookout for that for a while now. Apparently, she just knew something was going on. She saw it on Shepard this morning and, well, now everyone knows. Relax, it's cool. We're all really happy for you and Shepard. She needs someone to take care of her, but don't tell her I said that, ok?" Joker finished in a whisper.

"Anyway, Kelly's putting something together for the girls and Joker and I are putting something together for the guys. Don't tell me you've never heard of a bachelor party before," Donnelly smirked at him.

"No, can't say that I have," Garrus wasn't sure of what to make of all this fuss over a ring.

"Seriously? Wow, don't Turians do anything before they get married?" Joker raised his eyebrows.

"Of course, we have our traditional ceremonies for both families involved," Garrus stated very matter of factly.

"Sheesh, you guys make everything boring. Well this is so much better than that. Us guys get together, hang out, and drink," Donnelly enthused.

"We do that most nights."

"Yeah, but this will be better since it's just the guys. No ladies around," Donnelly winked at Garrus.

"I'll work on getting us some entertainment with EDI. Normally we'd have real dancers, but we'll have to make due since we're out in space and all. Trust us. It will be a great time!" Joker smiled.

"If you say so, Joker."

"Great, someone will be up to get you tonight. I think Kelly's claimed Kasumi's quarters so we'll probably set up down in engineering. See you tonight!" Donnelly said cheerfully as he and Joker went back to their data pads.

Garrus walked back through the CIC on his way to the Main Battery, he had some work to do and some weapons checks to go through for the mission.

"Hey Garrus! Congratulations! Have fun tonight!" Kelly called as he walked towards the elevator. Garrus nodded at the exuberant woman as the door closed.

xx-xx-xx-xx

It was quiet up in the loft. Kate was going over her messages and Garrus was cleaning his sniper. All packages had been delivered to their safe house on Illium and Liara had sent the codes that would let them in. She had also sent the additional instructions for the performers and their escort. Kate was going to go over those with Thane when they got to the safe house so she didn't bother reading it all the way through. Kate shut down her terminal and went down to sit next to Garrus. Someone would be up to fetch them both soon and take them to their respective parties.

"So did Joker fill you in on the festivities for tonight?" Kate asked leaning against his side as she sat down.

"Sort of, I'm still unsure of the point of all of this. Wouldn't it make more sense to celebrate together?" Garrus asked polishing the barrel of his gun.

"Yeah, that will come later. But tonight is separate so girls can be girls and guys can be guys," Kate reached up to caress his neck.

"Ok, so what can we do separately that we can't do together?"

"Just relax Garrus, I'm sure you'll have a good time. Just think of it as a way to relax and blow off steam before our mission."

"So, will there be sparring?" Garrus asked hopefully.

"In a way, I bet there will be," Kate grinned and kissed Garrus' good mandible.

Garrus was about to say something when EDI interrupted, "Mr. Taylor, Mr. Massani, Miss Chambers, and Miss Goto are requesting permission to enter."

Kate smirked at Garrus, "Show time. Let them in EDI." The door slid open and the four entered the upper level. "We're down here guys," Kate called. Garrus finished putting the last pieces back together and collapsed the rifle down.

"Ready to go?" Kelly asked cheerfully.

Kate and Garrus looked at each other. "As we'll ever be," Kate said as they both stood up.

"Great! Come on girl let's get this party started!" Kelly grabbed her arm and Kasumi placed a tiara on her head with some white fabric hanging down the back.

Jacob and Zaeed looked at Garrus. "Sorry man, we don't have a fun hat for you," Jacob laughed. "But we were requested to bring you down to cargo hold."

"Don't worry about the hat, I think I'll live. Why the cargo hold? Donnelly mentioned engineering earlier," Garrus asked.

"We thought a bit more room would be necessary," Zaeed replied.

"Well lead the way," Kate said as the six piled into the elevator. It stopped at the crew deck where Kate, Kelly, and Kasumi got off.

"Take good care of him boys. And you all play nice now ok?" Kate winked at Garrus as Kelly dragged her to the observation deck.

xx- - Garrus - -xx

Garrus waved after Kate as the door slid shut and the elevator continued down to cargo hold.

"So why would we need more room? I'm still a little fuzzy on what's going on tonight," Garrus looked from Jacob to Zaeed.

"You still don't realize what you did, do you?" Jacob looked at him incredulously. "You put a ring on the hand of the most sought after woman in the galaxy. You just won the prize!"

Garrus rolled his eyes at the man, "It's a wonder any woman would be interested in you. They are not prizes to be won. I earned her love and respect and give her the same in return."

"Right, whatever you say. So you've earned her love and respect. Let's go celebrate by watching a live feed from Afterlife and getting drunk!" Zaeed pushed off of the back wall he had been leaning against as the doors opened. Every male on the ship was in cargo hold and Gardner had set up a makeshift bar in the corner.

"Hey, the man of the hour's here!" Joker called from across the room. "EDI, fire it up!"

The holo screen came to life and two Asari and two Human strippers appeared. The guys all gathered around cheering.

"Hey, this is great," Zaeed said as he walked past Garrus clapping him on the shoulder. "We don't have to tip them or anything."

Garrus took a seat with the guys and accepted a drink from Grunt.

"This better not be any of that Krogan stuff, Grunt. I don't feel like falling on my face quite yet," Garrus laughed as the large Krogan sat down next to him.

"Nah, something nice and Turian for you," Grunt laughed. "So you're my battlemaster's mate huh?"

Garrus wasn't quite sure how to answer that or what Grunt was getting at. "Yes, I will stand by her until the day I die."

"Good, you are strong and worthy of her affections," Grunt nodded as he drank half of his green drink.

"Yeah, not like Alenko. Always thought she deserved better than him," Joker agreed.

"Who's Alenko?" Thane asked taking a seat next to Joker. Thane nodded at Garrus and lifted his glass in congratulations. Garrus raised his in return showing no hard feelings.

"He was a crew member back on the SR-1," Joker explained. "He followed Shep around. Practically worshiped the ground she walked on. Pretty sure they had a night together before we landed at Ilos."

"Well where is he now?" Thane inquired.

"Exactly, where is he now?" Garrus asked sarcastically. "The bastard appears out of nowhere on Horizon while we were investigating the missing colonists. Hugs Shepard and then calls her a traitor to her face. Said she turned her back on him since she partnered with Cerberus. Left her standing there. Shepard showed me the email apology he sent later, which wasn't a real apology, just a we'll see what happens later. I swear the next time I see that pretty boy sorry excuse for a soldier, he'll wish he were dead."

Garrus was growling at this point and most of the other males looked murderous as well.

Donnelly looked around at everyone, "Well it's good she got someone new that's not going to leave her hanging like that anymore. So more drinking and more strippers! By the way Garrus, do you think Shepard could do that?" he asked pointing at one of the human strippers who was hanging upside down on a pole doing the splits.

"Donnelly, if I answer that question, I'll wish I were dead if she ever heard about it," Garrus chuckled.

"Really? Well what if you were reeaaallly drunk and weren't in control of what you answered so to speak?" Joker prodded.

"That's doesn't sound like a good…" Garrus started.

"Gardner! More drinks over here and make them strong!" Donnelly yelled across the room smirking at the Turian.

The strippers continued to twist and turn around the polls as the guys watched and cheered on Garrus as they brought him drink after drink.

"Kinda sucks not to be able to interact with them, huh?" Joker asked no one in particular.

"The ladies had Tali work out an interactive system for their party," EDI interjected. The guys all looked at each other mouths open.

"Interactive? Interactive what?" Zaeed asked the blue orb.

"Did you think the ladies would just sit around, talk, and drink, Mr. Massani? They have arranged entertainment as well," EDI explained.

"No way!" Joker and Donnelly shouted together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so my feelings about some of the characters didn't come out in this chapter at all ;-)
> 
> Still fun to write!


	8. Girls & Guys Night Part 2

"No way!" Joker and Donnelly shouted together. "What do they have up there?" Joker asked.

"I apologize, Jeff, I am not at liberty to say," there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Didn't know we had a bunch of kinky ladies on board," Donnelly mused as his smile grew.

"What's that mean?" Grunt piped up.

"Means they like things unusual in the bedroom, of course we already figured that out with Shepard's choice, isn't that right Garrus?" Zaeed asked.

"Not saying anything on that Zaeed," Garrus snorted tipping back his thi or was that fourth drink.

"Oh yes you are!" Joker said smirking. "Ok, I just have to know one thing. How does that physically work with you so . . . Turian and her so . . ."

"Soft?" Garrus asked, not really sure why he was speaking. The alcohol seemed to loosen his tongue a bit. "Yeah, I have to be careful. Turian mating is a bit more intense than Humans."

"Also had to ensure both partners were inoculated against possible fatal allergic reactions. Haven't observed any discomfort in Shepard, assume creams and lotions working to ease chafing?" Mordin asked a stunned looking group.

"Mordin! You're a pimp!" Jacob laughed.

"Shocking accusation," Mordin said looking offended. "Simply had knowledge necessary to help the couple achieve their desired goal. Also helped Shepard develop the cloaking devise she uses to hide marks."

"Marks? What marks? I haven't seen anything on her," Donnelly looked at Garrus. In fact, they were all looking at Garrus now eagerly awaiting an explanation.

"You do realize she'll kill all of us if she finds out we've been talking?" Garrus sighed.

"Duh, which is why she'll never hear of it from us," Joker laughed. "Which leaves us with one loose end. EDI you can keep a secret, right? Not let Shepard know we've been talking so she doesn't airlock us?"

"For the safety of the crew, I believe I can," EDI stated.

"Now that that's settled, what kinds of marks are we talking about?" Zaeed pressed.

"Mainly bite marks. It's instinct to hold our mates down with our teeth," Garrus explained. "Other than that just scratches, I usually don't break skin, but well, you should see her hips," Garrus grinned at the thought of the marks he'd left on her hips holding her.

"Ouch," Jacob winced, "so how do you, uh, you know touch her?" All of the Human men looked at Garrus' talons wondering the same thing.

"With the skin part, trying to avoid using the talons, but usually my tongue works better," Garrus couldn't believe the words pouring out of his mouth.

"Ahh, a tongue lady. I've met a fair many women who enjoy it. Just annoying when the hair gets in the way," Zaeed smirked.

"There's hair down there?" Garrus looked over at the old merc at the same time Thane did. Zaeed looked between the two of them and a smile of realization came over his face.

Donnelly coughed into his drink. "She removes it down there?" he choked out grinning at Joker.

"Wow, that was something I probably didn't need to know," Joker groaned rubbing his eyes trying to remove the image from his brain.

"I've said way too much," Garrus sighed. "Please don't let this affect your respect for her," he begged the group.

"I wouldn't worry about that my friend," Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, if anything I respect her more now," Zaeed chuckled. "Next thing you'll tell us is that she goes at it more than twice a night."

They all looked at Garrus who sat there silently, looking very smug, and slowly nodded.

"No way," Joker said in awe. "Garrus, I salute you!" He raised his glass as EDI appeared again.

"Jeff, it is time," was all she said before disappearing.

"To Garrus and his one of a kind super woman!" Donnelly called out as everyone lifted their glasses.

"To Garrus!" they shouted.

"Now you need to get in that elevator," Joker said as Jacob and Donnelly pushed an unsteady Garrus in.

"Have a good night," Jacob grinned at him as the doors closed and Garrus was carried up towards the loft.

xx- - Kate - -xx

"So you think Garrus will be ok?" Kate asked looking back at the elevator.

"He'll be fine. I think Joker had EDI set up a live feed from Afterlife and Gardner set up a bar for them. So they'll sit down there, get drunk, talk about what ever guys talk about, and watch holos of strippers," Kasumi grinned.

"Ok, so what are we going to do?" Kate was afraid to ask. The door to the observation deck opened and every female crew member was crowded in there. They all had drinks and Tali was working on a holo in the center of the room.

"The same thing!" Kelly exclaimed. "Ok ladies, she's here, let's get this going!"

"Alright boss lady, let's see what you find so interesting about aliens!" Jack shouted from across the room.

Miranda walked over and handed her a mixed drink of some sort. "Yes, Shepard, I must say your choice in that area is surprising."

"Miranda is it that hard to see something attractive in another species?" Chakwas asked. "If you ask me, Thane is a real treat to look at," the older woman smiled as Miranda's mouth fell open.

"Indeed, there can be something special and attractive in anyone regardless of species," Samara added.

Kate turned several shades of bright red. Kelly grabbed her hand, brought her to a seat near the holo that was front and center, and shoved not one but two drinks into her hands. "You have to catch up!" she exclaimed gleefully.

"Ok Shep, so Tali has worked her magic with the holo and has cooked up some interactive strippers for us. Now which shall we start with? Human, Drell, or Turian?" Kasumi asked sliding next to her. "Woman of honor's choice!"

Kate laughed and slammed back both drinks, "Well let's start with something familiar for most of us first. Bring on the human."

The ladies all cheered on her choice and raised their drinks in salute as the holo activated. A tall Human male appeared with long dark hair and muscles everywhere. The tiny shorts he wore looked like they could barely contain what was hiding underneath.

"Good evening ladies," the holo spoke and smiled at everyone around the room, "It is a pleasure to be here with you tonight. And where is the special lady tonight?"

"Shepard's right here!" Kelly called as she handed her yet another drink.

"Ah, Shepard, your intended is certainly a lucky man," the image spoke in her direction. Kate rolled her eyes at the VI's attempt to be flattering. "I hope you enjoy my services tonight," it said as he started to dance.

The holo danced around the room stopping by each woman for a moment. At the very end he finished his show ripping off his shorts to the delight of all the women there.

"So do you think the guys have it this good down there?" Kelly asked.

"They do not have an interactive holo, only a live feed from Afterlife," EDI joined in. "And while they were quite enthralled with the show earlier, they seem much more interested in swapping stories."

"EDI, you know what's going on down there?" Kate asked laughing.

"Of course, Shepard. Joker enlisted my help to set up the live feed," EDI replied back.

"What are they talking about?" Kasumi asked, quite intrigued.

EDI paused, "I apologize Miss Goto, but the men have requested I keep their talk confidential."

"Really? Well that's . . . interesting," Kasumi said slowly. "I wonder what they're talking about down there."

"Who cares! Let's see what's so fucking interesting about the Turian," Jack said as Tali fired up the holo again.

A male Turian around the same height as Garrus but with white clan markings appeared at the center of the room. He wore what looked like tight boxer briefs, showing off his thin waist and leg spurs. All of the humans around the room stared at the image and looked back at Kate.

"So, how does that work exactly?" Jack was the first one to speak. "He looks like he'd break you in half and scar you up something awful."

Kate had quite a bit of alcohol flowing through her at this point. She stood up, tapped her omni-tool to take her cloaking device off, took her top off, and slid her pants down over her hips displaying the bite marks and claw marks she had refused to put medi-gel on.

"Damn! Shepard likes it rough!" Jack cackled.

Kate laughed and put her shirt back on, "Well I can't say that's completely untrue. He can be very gentle and tender, but it usually gets pretty intense."

"Good evening ladies," the Turian holo started to speak, "I see we have many different species here so allow me to start with an explanation. Because of the extreme nature of our home planet, our organs are hidden until we are aroused enough. Now where is the lady of the evening?"

Jack took the liberty of pointing her out this time. "That one over there," she pointed over at Kate, "the one with all the bite marks and scratches."

The Turian holo turned toward Kate, "Ah, I see you are already familiar with our anatomy." Kate almost spit out her drink at that remark as the rest of the group cheered her on. "Please enjoy," the holo started by stripping off of his shorts. Kate saw everyone trying to get a good look. The Turian started to move around the room, eventually his shaft started to emerge. Kate smirked as the rest of the ladies gasped at the size, knowing full well it wasn't done yet. As the holo moved around the room again pausing by each woman in turn there was excited laughter from everyone.

"Damn Shep! You know how to pick them. He's like a fun toy come to life!" Jack hooted as the holo passed by her. The holo finished his rounds and took a bow in front of Kate. She could have sworn he winked at her.

"Ok, so before the last stripper, we have something we'd like to give you Shep," Kasumi carried a box over to her.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," Kate said as they all gathered around her.

"We thought you might like your picture frame updated," Tali said as Kate pulled out the old frame from her desk. She turned it on and and smiled as she saw a picture of her and Garrus tangled up on the training mat laughing. She looked through the rest of the pictures, her and Garrus cuddling on the couch, looking over the Normandy maps.

"Where did you get all of these?" Kate asked feeling the tears start.

"I assisted in collecting the images," EDI chimed in, "and the ladies selected the ones to put in the frame."

Shepard looked around at everyone, "Thank you all, this is really very sweet."

"We're glad you have someone, Shepard," Tali hugged her. "You deserve to find some happiness."

The all nodded, even Jack gave her a nod as well. It didn't last long though.

"Enough mush, let's see what the Drell's packing!" They all cracked up as Jack looked intently at Tali to start the show again. The holo came to life once more and a Drell in black boxer briefs appeared. He had different markings than Thane and he was colored a dark blue and gold. There were oohs and ahhs around the room as the moved back to their spots taking in the image in front of them.

"My greetings ladies, I hope you have enjoyed your evening thus far," the holo had a voice similar to Thane's, but his face was much more expressive. "If you please, where is the lady of honor?"

Kate was tired of being pointed out, "That would be me over here," she called getting laughs from around the room.

"Ah, greetings to you. I hope my services are pleasing to you this evening," the holo moved closer towards Kate as it spoke. The holo stripped out of his shorts and danced around the room similar to the other two before him. This one got a lot more cheers than the Human or Turian. Even Miranda appeared enthralled with the Drell.

"I will admit, there is something exotic about him. At least he's almost human like," Miranda stared at the holo as he passed by. The holo Drell twisted and turned around before the group and bowed to Kate as he finished.

"Don't forget the hallucinogenic affects if you touch them or kiss them depending on how sensitive you are," Kate informed her. "Makes you see things and act like you're high." Kate immediately regretted giving up that last bit of info, she held her breath hoping no one asked how she knew that.

"And you know this from experience?" Jack quickly asked.

" _Damn how is she still sober enough to catch that?_ " Kate wondered.

"Ummm, well we had to figure out how sensitive I was so Mordin could come up with a remedy for the effects for our upcoming mission," Kate explained.

"And just how sensitive were you?" Kate glared at Jack, suddenly very tired and feeling a headache come over her.

"Sensitive enough," Kate replied. "Thank you all for the wonderful evening, but I really am very tired and should go rest before we reach Illium tomorrow."

"To Shepard!" Tali said raising her glass.

"To Shepard!" the all said in unison smiling and hugging her as she worked her way towards the door.

"See you all in the morning," Kate said slipping out the door and wobbling towards the elevator. She waited for the elevator to arrive, cursing the lack of stairs in the ship. She was relieved when it finally arrived and the door slid open revealing a very tipsy Turian. "Garrus? How you doing?" She asked as she stumbled in with him.

"Ah, so that's why they shoved me in the elevator when they did. Our crew looks out for us, that's for sure," Garrus said wrapping his arms around her, both of them leaning against the wall. "I'm ok, had more drinks than I intended but that's what happens when they keep refilling your glass for you."

Kate laughed, rubbing her nose on his neck. "So what were you guys talking about? EDI said she was requested to keep it confidential."

Garrus chuckled, "I'll tell if you tell me what you girls talked about. EDI mentioned something about women having their secrets."

"Well I guess we'll just both have to wonder then, Vegas rules all around," Kate smirked as they stumbled down the few stairs in the loft and collapsed on the bed.

"Vegas rules?" Garrus questioned.

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. I'll explain later. Too sleepy now," she whispered as she pulled the covers over them.


	9. With You

Kate and Garrus took one of the larger bedrooms in the safe house for themselves. It was a substantial penthouse taking up the entire top floor of the building. The whole team had settled in each getting their own suite and there were still rooms to spare.

Garrus snorted and picked up one of the masks. It was for a Human female. It actually covered the entire face and he started to sigh in relief until he noticed that the lower half that covered the mouth was removable. He set that down and picked up the mask for himself. The design was quite ingenious. It covered his entire face and included an inset piece that would fit over his lower jaw and around his mandibles while still allowing them to freely move. There was fabric attached to the back that would cover his fringe as well.

"So what do you think?" Garrus heard Kate ask from behind. He turned around to see her modeling her red wig.

"Different, not bad, but definitely not you," Garrus replied.

"Much longer than I'm used to that's for sure," Kate said turning towards the mirror. "I never had the patience for long hair. It was a liability in the Alliance because it always had to be up and perfectly neat in a bun." Kate's omni-tool chirped a reminder of the briefing she had scheduled. "Garrus can you grab those plans for the house? We need to brief the team in 5 minutes in the living room."

xx-xx-xx-xx

"These are some digs! How come we haven't been here before?" Jack asked from her perch on a counter.

"The Normandy's not exactly easy to hide even with the Shadow Broker's help. We can't risk it staying I one place for too long while Cerberus has a bounty on it," Garrus explained. "Still, if this works maybe we could have this for some extended shore leave."

"I think that could be arranged," Kate said firing up a projector in the center of the room. "First we have to get through this mission." A hologram of a large building filled the room as she spoke. "Here is the main entrance. Miranda, will arrive with the rest of the servers at 1700."

"I will try to cover as much of the building as I can before the guests start to arrive. Once that happens, I'll be stationed at the security check point to assist with searches," Miranda pointed to the main security entrance on the hologram. "With any luck, I'll find the Illusive Man as he's entering."

"Tali, Mordin, and Samara, you three are coving the main entrance from the building across the street. There is a company on the third floor that will be conveniently evicted the day before the party," Kate zoomed in on the office building highlighting the lookout location. "While you're there, Tali will assist EDI with hacking all communications within and out of the building."

"We will know everything they're saying, see everything they're watching and keep Miranda and Garrus up to date," Tali said making notes on her omni-tool. "We think we can also hack the security equipment when you, Thane, and Garrus arrive so they don't detect any hidden weapons. Basically, we can make it appear like the equipment is working and create a loop so it will pass over anything you bring in."

"It is an old trick, but there's a very low probability they will notice or even think about watching for it," EDI added, her eyeball avatar flashing.

"There are two other exits," Kate rotated the hologram again. "Kasumi, Legion, and Grunt. You'll cover the roof access. There shouldn't be a lot of activity up there, but if something goes wrong I'm betting a lot of the 'honored guests' have pickups arranged."

Kasumi pointed to the roof of the next building that was 2 stories taller, "We'll take position here. Legion will set up his sniper and it's a safe jump for Grunt if we need to get down there quickly."

"Heh heh, they won't know what hit them," Grunt chuckled in the corner.

"Jack, Zaeed and Jacob are on the basement entrance," Kate continued as the hologram moved again. "It's a single exit point, but has links to various maintenance tunnels and to the lower garage. A good scatter point, but I'm betting you can come up with a way to keep people in."

"One giant biotic barrier coming right up!" Jack let her hands glow blue in excitement. "I also have a few other nice tricks at my disposal as well."

"We aiming to injure and contain or outright kill here Shepard?" Zaeed asked.

"Start with contain unless you get word otherwise. We don't want to maim anyone other than our target," Kate said.

"With everyone in position, all that's left is for Garrus, Thane, and I to arrive at 2000," Kate said as she closed the hologram. "We have a private room for our use while we're waiting for the show to start at 2200. The party is in 2 days. Jacob, I'll need you to assist with prepping the weapons we'll be carrying in. Mordin, are the contacts ready to go?"

"Affirmative. Have been testing augmented reality output with Miranda for last two days. Shakedown tests have been highly successful."

"Good, are there any further questions?" Kate looked around the room. "Well, take advantage of the accommodations while we're here since we can't leave the safe house until after the party. We'll have our normal training and workouts tomorrow in the rather spacious exercise room. Dismissed."

xx-xx-xx-xx

Thane sat on the floor in his room looking out over Illium. The sun was setting over the ward they were currently residing in. He remembered back to the first time he had actually appreciated the view over Illium after he had been recruited by Shepard. Up until he met the Commander he had been deep in his battle sleep. Something about the woman had pulled him out of it almost like Irikah had many years ago. He had never met anyone that understood him so well. She was the very embodiment of a siha. He had to admit, she was desirable. Her smile, the way she moved…

_Hands move along my thighs. Wet, warm tongue envelopes me. I entwine my fingers in her hair as she sets a pleasing pace. I'm close, she hasn't stopped, I don't want to release in her mouth. I pull her away at the last second and moan my pleasure._

He stopped and shook his head.

" _What am I doing?_ " Thane thought. " _I shouldn't have these feelings for her._ "

He got up and walked to the window. As he leaned against it, his omni-tool chirped with a new message. Shepard had set their final rehearsal time for the next evening. He was to meet her in one of the unused rooms away from the rest of the crew after dinner.

"Arashu, guide me," he whispered as he gazed at the skyline.

xx-xx-xx-xx

Kate found Garrus fine tuning her throwing star bracelet. Jacob had a great idea to magnetize the large blades and make a hole in the center to fit over her wrist. Then he fit them into a large flat cuff that would disguise them. Kate walked over and flipped a couple of the stars around. She looked over at the target they had set up across the room and threw them, hitting the bull's-eye.

"Not bad, Shepard!" Jacob whistled. "Who knew throwing blades would still be a useful skill?"

"The problem with technology is it might not always be there. Old tech like blades and daggers will always be around. They also have the advantage of being slower than a bullet so they won't be deflected by a shield," Kate retrieved the rings. "Throwing stars and daggers always seemed elegant to me anyway," she paused, raising an eyebrow at Garrus. "What? Something on your mind, Vakarian?" Garrus had stopped his work to watch her throw the rings.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. In fact," he said putting a few things together on the table then turning towards her, "I think it's time for a break."

Garrus sauntered over to her offering her his hand. But before she could take it he grabbed her hips and threw her over his shoulder.

"Vakarian?! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kate asked hanging upside down.

"Taking a break and taking you with me."

Jacob watched them leave the room laughing at Kate's threats of bodily harm if he didn't put her down that instant. "I'll just finish up here then?" he called after them. "Right, just leave me here to work."

"Need a hand, Jacob?" Kasumi asked, sauntering over to him from the doorway.

xx-xx-xx-xx

Garrus closed their bedroom door and tossed Kate on the bed. He quickly shed his shirt and climbed in next to her.

"So I was thinking we should take advantage of the accommodations," Garrus trailed a finger up her arm. "Would be a shame not to make full use of this extra-large bed we have."

"Oh, I completely agree. However I think you're overlooking a few other areas of our room we can use as well," Kate smirked and sat up.

"Like what?"

"Well, how about the gorgeous multi spout shower we have? I want to try out all of the fun nozzles. I'll go get started and you can come join me."

"Why shouldn't I join you now?"

"Oh, you'll see," Kate winked at him as she made her way to the bathroom. Kate had figured out earlier that the glass mirror between the bedroom and the shower was actually a two way mirror that would show a shadowed silhouette if you turned on the right combination of lights. She was pretty sure Garrus hadn't realized this yet and couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

Garrus sat on the bed wondering what she was up to. He couldn't figure out why he should wait and how long he should wait as he heard the water start. He got up off the bed and took his visor off placing it on the small table next to the bed. He slipped off his boots and pants as well.

" _Well I've probably waited long enough_ ," he thought as he turned towards the bathroom. He froze in place, mandibles slack. He could see her. Or rather, see her silhouette through the floor to ceiling mirror across the room that apparently had the shower on the other side. Kate tilted her head up towards the overhead nozzle, ran her hands through her hair. Her hands ran down her neck then slid down her front along the curves of her breasts. She turned around to let the water flow over her back and leaned over to run her hands down her legs. As she straightened back up he could tell one hand went back to her breast and the other strayed to the junction between her legs.

As much as he wanted to stay and watch, Garrus couldn't take it anymore. He stripped the rest of his clothes off and quickly walked into the bathroom. He saw her smirk at him as he pulled the clear glass door open.

"What took you so long, stud?" Kate asked, her voice husky.

"Was just enjoying the show," Garrus moved into the spray with her, water cascading down his back. "So when and how did you figure this out?"

"Kasumi noticed the odd placement of the mirror and started playing around with the lights," Kate adjusted the spray again so it was coming at them from both sides as well as above.

"Remind me to thank her later," Garrus purred as the hot water washed over him and relaxed his muscles. He wrapped his arms around Kate and pulled her close. "Now where were you? About here?" His hand dipped between her legs and Kate moaned as he grazed her clit. Garrus gently rubbed and backed her towards the tiled seat. He lifted her leg to set one foot on the seat opening her to him as he bent down on one knee. His tongue flicked out and teased the sensitive nub. Kate gripped his shoulders for support.

Garrus slipped a finger inside. He felt her start to tighten and quickened his pace. Kate's breath quickened and her toes curled. Garrus chuckled, rather pleased with himself as she came and squeezed his finger. "Feel better?" He asked as he lowered her leg back down.

"Much, but we're not done yet," Kate smiled, resting her head on his chest.

"Didn't think so," Garrus said and reached to turn the water off. "Come on. Let's move somewhere more comfortable before you get all plummy."

Kate laughed, "It's pruney Garrus. Prunes have wrinkles."

"Whatever, it's all poisonous fruit to me."

Kate threw back her head and laughed harder as Garrus carried her back to the bedroom. She stared into his eyes while he laid her on the bed and smiled, "There really is no place I'd rather be right now."

"Me either," he said as he slid in next to her.

Garrus closed his eyes as Kate ran her hand over his fringe and down the side of his face. "Mmmm, my turn," Kate smirked and pushed him on his back straddling his waist.

She continued on with her exploration down his carapace and chest, rough skin under her soft fingertips. Garrus purred in appreciation as she let her fingernails scratch his waist. Kate moved lower and planted kisses everywhere she touched. At this point, Garrus' phallus had fully emerged and erect. Kate smiled as it twitched when she let a single finger lightly graze it's full length and Garrus sighed as she repeated the motion up and down from base to tip.

Figuring she had teased him enough she looked up at him as she licked from base to tip. She swirled her tongue around it and lightly sucked. Garrus' breathing came quicker and he tangled his talons in her hair, encouraging but not pushing. Kate slowly took more of him in to her mouth and started a slow steady pace continuing to let her tongue swirl and lick as she sucked harder. Garrus was moaning at this point. She quickened her pace slightly and then pulled off with a wet sounding pop. 

"Spirit's, I will never stop being amazed at that," Garrus panted.

"Hmm, and I'll never tire of seeing you as I do," Kate moved back up to straddle his waist and slowly impaled herself on him. Both of them sighed in satisfaction at being connected again. 

"You need to move, Kate," Garrus grunted and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"With pleasure," Kate sucked in a breath as she rose up with his help before he pulled her back down again. She reveled in how he filled and stretched her. 

They fell into their familiar rhythm, Kate slowly riding him as he caressed her waist and hips, occasionally reaching up to cup her bouncing breasts. Garrus pinched one of her nipples making her gasp and increase her pace. His other hand dipped between them and his thumb circled around her still sensitive clit. Her breath quickened as heat pooled between her legs. He could feel her tighten around him as he stroked her making his cock ache in return. 

Kate groaned in protest as he lifted her off of him and re-positioned her on her hands and knees. He ran his hands down her back and squeezed her ass before he gripped her hips and slid back home. The were both close now. Garrus set a brutal pace and Kate matched him pushing back and taking every inch he had to give her. He pulled her up slightly and massaged her breasts like he new she liked. Leaving on hand pinching her nipple again, he used his reach to circle the pad of one of his fingers around her swollen nub. 

"Garrus," Kate moaned between pants. He bit down on her shoulder. She could feel it coming, heat concentrating around his touch and then pouring out of her making her vision blur and her body shudder as she slumped against the bed. Her slick walls clenched around him and Garrus quickly followed her over the edge crying out his own release as he thrust several more times before collapsing next to her.

Kate rolled over to face Garrus and touched her forehead to his, "When this is all over, let's go somewhere just the two of us. I think we're long over due for a vacation."

"Anywhere, as long as I get to be with you," Garrus stroked her hair and settled his hand on her hip as they let sleep overtake them.


	10. Party Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and kind words. Glad you are enjoying this!

Kate stepped out of the airlimo with Garrus' help. Her long black robe swirled around her. Mask firmly in place, she kept her head down and pulled the hood close. Her eyes swept side to side trying to get a look at her surroundings.

_200 feet to the door, no gun, no armor_! She felt naked and exposed.

Garrus gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and turned to walk towards the door. Thane stepped out behind her and the airlimo took off. She glanced back at him as a chill made her shiver. Thane tilted his head and she could see the question in his eyes behind his mask. She shook her head slightly to wave off his concern. As they walked towards the door Kate found her mind wandering back to the day before.

xx-xx-xx-xx

"I don't need to go to a spa, Liara!" Kate huffed at the screen.

"Oh yes you do!" Liara laughed. "You need to be primped and pampered before your big show. Besides you can't pass yourself off as a performer with your nails looking like that." Kate looked down at her hands. She'd never bothered to do much with her nails. They were always under her gloves so what was the point? "You and Thane both have a full day ahead of you so you better get going."

"You sure this place will be able to keep our visit quiet?" Kate asked. "Pretty sure anyone in the galaxy is going to recognize the famous 'Commander Shepard' who likes to talk about 'Reapers'," she air quoted the last word and Garrus chuckled behind her.

"If Liara says the place is legit, who are we to question? She is the Shadow Broker, the great and powerful."

"Pay no attention to the Asari behind the screen," Liara laughed. "But he makes a valid point Shepard. Don't worry. This place has top notch security and is overly discrete for people such as you. There's no actual records kept of any visitors and all attendants have their memories wiped after working with you."

"That seems pretty extreme. How do they get anyone to work there?" Kate quirked an eyebrow at Liara.

"They pay very well, and all workers understand the terms of their contract. Abo has never had a security leak and I'll ensure they don't start."

"Alright, alright… I'll go," Kate grumped folding her arms across her chest. "Thane has been informed of this … spa day?"

"Thane has been informed," a deep voice rumbled behind her causing her to jump and send a fist towards his head. Thane effortlessly caught her fist and held it in midair as Garrus laughed.

"Oh, damn it Thane! I told you to stop doing that," Kate yanked her hand free. "And you," she turned on Garrus who tried his best to look innocent. "You let him sneak up on me…. Big jerk. See if I let you stay in my room anymore."

"Our room," Garrus corrected tapping a claw on her nose. "You wouldn't last one night sleeping alone anymore."

"Gah! No repsect!" Kate threw up her hands pointing at each one of them in turn. "This one is pushing spa day on me so I can look pretty while I'm trying to kill our mortal enemy. This one almost makes me jump out of my skin with his stealth ninja assassin complex. And this one thinks he's hot stuff because he's 'with the commander'." She air-quoted the last words again for affect.

"I do not have a complex," Thane said as Garrus said "I don't think. I know." They both smirked at her.

Kate looked between the two, sighed and turned back to Liara shaking her head, "When are our appointments?"

"The car will pick you up in 20 minutes. Enjoy Shepard!" Liara gave a mock salute and the screen went blank.

Kate turned back around to her two snipers, "You heard the all-knowing Asari, Thane. We move out in 20 minutes. I'll go get my things…"

"I believe we're headed to a spa, not a combat mission, Siha," Kate's eyes narrowed at Thane.

"I don't think they're that different in her mind," Garrus remarked. "And for once, I'm glad I'm not going with."

Kate stalked off grumbling under her breath.

xx-xx-xx-xx

_100 feet to the door and still, no gun and no armor!_

Kate could see the tension in Garrus' shoulders as he walked in front of her. She knew Thane was also on high alert behind them. This walk was taking way to long for her liking. " _50 feet, 30 feet, 20 feet_ ," she counted in her head. She had total and complete faith in her team, but she disliked not being able to communicate with them. The door slid open in front of them as they approached and a well-dressed and masked Asari ushered them inside. Once the outside door shut behind them, Garrus silently produced their invitations. The Asari nodded and pushed a button on her desk. A hidden panel slid open to reveal the security checkpoint.

Two masked guards in robes stood on either side of the sensor they would have to pass through. A masked un-robed blond was waiting to escort them. " _Moment of truth,_ " Kate thought as their invitations were inspected again and the guard motioned them through the sensor. " _At least the hair is right on our escort. Gotta have faith that Miranda made it in._ "

One by one they went through the sensor without any audible alarms going off. The blond motioned for them to follow. Kate slowly exhaled and fought to control her heartbeat. They were led down a long hall to an elevator which took them up to their level. When they reached their room, the blond walked in a slow circle demonstrating the amenities available to them. Refreshments, lounge area, spa like bathroom, and the last one made Kate's eyes widen in surprise. The blond opened the doors to a large walk-in closet that had anything and everything you could possibly imagine, and quite a few things she hadn't ever imagined, for their 'demonstration'. Finally the blond indicated a desk by the door with, of all things, paper and pens next to a candle and tray. A hand written note was left on the table.

> _  
> Entertainers –_
> 
> _On behalf of our society, we again thank you for being a part of our festivities today. Please enjoy your stay in the apartment. Your attendant will return to acquire you at the appropriate time. If there is anything you need in the meantime, please use the provided writing implements. All communications are to be burned after being delivered._
> 
> _We again, thank you in advance for your discretion._
> 
> _Kind Regards,_
> 
> _The League of Extraordinary Beings_

With that, the blond nodded and took her leave. As she headed out the door, she tapped her finger on the frame twice. Kate looked at Thane and Garrus who both nodded at her. It was Miranda. " _Well so far so good_ ," Kate sighed internally and took a seat on the couch carefully maintaining her nonchalant appearance. She watched Thane find a place on the floor to meditate and Garrus walk to the other side of the room and pretend to admire the contents of the closet. " _Waiting fucking sucks_ ," she thought.

xx-xx-xx-xx

The night before the party, Kate laid in Garrus' arms. She had already regaled him with the horrors of the spa. Every bit of hair on her body was gone. She had been polished, plucked, wrapped, heated, chilled, and painted. Though she had to admit, the final massage was incredibly relaxing. Fortunately she didn't have to worry about make up with the mask, and Kasumi had promised to help her and Miranda apply the wigs.

"So when this is all over, how should we celebrate?" Garrus asked his talons running absently up and down her thigh.

Kate chuckled, "I don't know, babe. I know that I said we should go on vacation, but that was the afterglow of sex talking. It's not like we'll be totally free and clear. Alliance Brass still needs me to make an appearance back for the investigation about the relay. I promised Hackett I would be there and I can't go back on that."

"Mmmm, probably not going to let me tag along with you are they? What if I was married to you? Would that make a difference?"

"Think there's a place here we can make it official? Liara would probably scold us if we went out and gave away our cover before tomorrow, huh? Guess we have to wait until after. But that sounds like a wonderful celebration to me," she smiled. "So, how about a little pre-celebration tonight?"

Garrus chuckled and stroked her hair, letting the strands glide through his talons, "Oh, you know I'm always open to celebrations, especially those that don't require clothes."

Kate smacked his shoulder lightly, "Like our upcoming party tomorrow?" Garrus groaned and rolled over on his back making sure his fringe didn't catch on the fabric.

"Sorry, that was a bad choice of phrasing."

Kate shimmied out of her shorts and swung her leg over Garrus straddling his hips. "Yeah it was. Maybe you can make it up to me?" She caressed his waist and rolled her hips against his emerging member.

"I'll see what I can do." He propped his legs up lifting Kate slightly and slowly lowered her back down until she fully engulfed him.

xx-xx-xx-xx

Kate lounged on the couch and was pulled from her thoughts by the swish of the door. Garrus looked up from where he was leaning against the wall across the room as the blond attendant entered. She sauntered over to the table and scribbled something on a piece of paper. Garrus pushed off from the wall, walked over, and took it from her. He nodded his understanding and the doors swished closed as the blond walked out. Garrus took the note over to Thane who accepted it from his seated position on the floor. Thane nodded and stood to begin stretching for the dance. Finally, Garrus made his way back to Kate. She accepted the piece of paper from Garrus and quickly read it.

_15 min. Tim is here._

Kate slowly stood and took the note back over to the table. She dipped the corner of the note into the candle's flame and watched it turn to ash in the small tray. Garrus put a hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to join Thane in warming up, but he gave her a reassuring squeeze as he did so. Kate smiled behind her mask and joined Thane in some light stretching.

xx-xx-xx-xx

Exactly fifteen minutes later the door swished open once again. The blond was back and this time accompanied by two other masked, nude attendants, one Human male and one Asari, carrying ornate silver trays to hold the items they had selected from the assortment in the closet. Kate and Thane each approached an attendant and deposited the few items each had picked out. Miranda gave them one final slip of paper.

_Turian follows me, Human/Drell behind him side by side. Attendants will follow you. Once the door has been opened I will guide the Turian escort to his chaise. Human/Drell to proceed to the center of the room. Once disrobed, the master of ceremony will formally accept your offering and your presentation will begin._

They all read it in turn and nodded their acknowledgement. Miranda went back to the table and lit the bit of paper on fire. Garrus followed her out the door with Kate and Thane close behind. The two attendants fell in behind them. After a long walk down the hall, they reached a double door with two robed guards flanking it. Miranda knocked twice and the doors opened.

It was smaller than Kate expected. The room was ornate with rich reds and golds in the fabrics on the walls. The floor was cream marble with gold flecks. No windows and only the single door they just entered was visible. In the center of the room was a raised platform draped in rich dark velvet. A low chaise was placed in one of the corners. On the side of the stairs leading up to it was a table with another candle and dish for burning notes. Kate surmised that was for the request portion. About twenty assorted chaise lounges and luxurious chairs surrounded the stage. Except for two empty chairs, a robed and masked figure sat in each one with a nude attendant, male and female of various species. Kate quickly found 8 figures that were likely human male and possibly The Illusive Man.

A single black robed figure in a very ornate mask stood at the center of the stage with a golden staff in one hand. Garrus followed Miranda over to one of the empty chairs and she remained next to him as his attendant. Thane and Kate approached the stage, their bare feet making no noise on the marble floor. Thane extended his hand to help Kate up the stairs. She took his hand and gathered a bit of her robes with the other so she wouldn't step on them going up the stairs. Kate felt the slight squeeze and gave Thane one back. They reached the center of the stage and stood motionless in front of the master of ceremony.

The MC gave one tap of his staff. Kate and Thane flipped open their robes and unhooked the clasps simultaneously, letting them slide to the floor. The two attendants that followed them in quickly removed the robes from the stage storing them next to the two silver platters. Seconds passed. The MC gave another tap of his staff and bowed to them and extended his hands to the audience. He descended down the stairs and took his seat in the last empty chair. One final tap of his staff, music started, and the dance began.


	11. Expect the Unexpected

Kate twirled as Thane pulled and her wrappings came off. The cool air hit her skin and she realized how very, very nude she was. Muscle memory kicked in and she turned and twisted in sync with Thane's movements. As they progressed, the dance became more and more intimate. His hands glided across her skin, caressing her hips and thighs. She held onto his shoulders as he swung her around, legs intertwining.

Up Kate went into one of the harder lifts. One of her hands was braced on Thane's shoulders, he used one of his to hold up her hip and her legs were spread all the Spirits in the world to see. She would probably give it more thought if she wasn't so focused on not falling on her face. They both had the strength to pull these moves off, but holding the position while twirling was a feat she'd never take for granted again.

And then the part that always made her nervous. They'd practiced it over and over again. The goal was to get her as close to the floor as possible before Thane stopped her decent. Thane tossed her up helping her start rotation and she twisted as she came down in the controlled fall. Thane's arms wrapped around her waist and her nose brushed the floor just before he swept her up and back to her feet.

Twist, back arched, leg up and there it was. Thane slipped his fused fingers in her and wrapped his other arm around her waist as they circled. She reached down to stroke him and could feel him stiffen in her hand. Their movements started to slow and become more deliberate. Thane set her back down and she turned her back against his front. He pulled her flush against him and Kate could feel him against her ass fully hardened. His hands cupped her breasts briefly and moved down her stomach to her hips.

Kate turned to face Thane. Their masks were so close together, they might have been mid-kiss. Thane slid one hand down her right thigh and lifted her knee up to his waist. Thane held that one in place as he slowly lifted her other leg up. With both legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, Kate felt him rubbing against her moist core. She sucked in a breath as he grazed her clit. Thane then supported her hips and lifted her up, then slowly slid her down engulfing his cock inch by inch. " _Oh Goddess!_ " Thane thought. " _She feels like silk._ "

Kate's head rocked back from the sensation and her legs gripped his waist a bit harder. Turning in slow circles, Thane moved them over to the chaise on the stage. He put one knee on the edge and slowly lowered Kate down onto her back. Thane was using every ounce of self-control he had to resist the urge to start slamming into her. He pushed her knees back and slowly started to move his hips. Kate moved in time with him. She slid her hands along her stomach and gradually upward to massage her breasts. Thane's hands moved along her thighs making his way to their junction where he started to massage her clit with his thumb.

Kate's back arched at the contact, heat building. They started to move faster. Kate could feel her release building, she looked up at Thane and their eyes locked as they both moved closer to their end. Thane kept a steady rhythm going on Kate's nub that matched his thrusts. Kate's hands left her generous breasts and gripped his hips encouraging him to go deeper.

He could feel the tightness in his groin and knew it wouldn't be much longer. He started to feel her tighten around him and he leaned closer to her increasing his pace. He saw Kate nod slightly, the signal she was almost there and needed the one last push. He reached up and dug his nails into her shoulder. That did it. She gasped and moaned as her channel clamped down around him. Thane was pulled over with her and lowered his head to her shoulder groaning his release.

Kate's chest heaved up and down. She lay on her back on the chaise, Thane breathing heavy as well above her. Other than their breathing there was no sound in the room. " _Well this is awkward,_ " Kate thought. Thane's thumb slowly caressed her shoulder where he had gripped it as they caught their breath. He slowly stood up and slid out of her. Kate reached up to take his extended hand and he helped her to her feet as well. They slowly walked towards the center of the stage and bowed to the MC.

The MC tapped his staff once on the ground and motioned to his attendant. The raven haired girl brought a tray to him with pieces of paper. He quickly scribbled something onto one of them and the attendant brought it to the stage. Thane moved forward to retrieve the message from the attendant. He handed it to Kate after he read it.

_Excellent presentation! I look forward to the request hour. You have a 10 min break._

" _A whole 10 minutes. Well isn't that thoughtful of them._ " Kate thought. She and Thane retreated to a plush couch on the side of the stage and Kate dipped the note in the candle on their way. Once they were settled on the couch, their attendants brought them hot towels to clean up with. Kate could see the other attendants around the room procuring paper from their respective attendants. " _Shit. They can't all have a request!_ " Kate tried to look nonchalant lounging on the couch her feet in Thane's lap.

" _Come on Miranda, let's get TIM and get out of here,_ " Kate thought as Thane idly stroked her ankle. Even with her limited peripheral vision, she could see Garrus off to the side. He was writing something on a piece of paper as well. She hoped he was still thinking clearly after having to sit through that. Thane looked like he wasn't paying attention to anything at all. Kate wasn't fooled though. " _No wonder he makes such a good assassin. He is the epitome of calm no matter what he's doing._ "

Thane was struggling to keep his composure. The exertion of rehearsals and the performance had taken more out of him and his lungs were burning. They just needed to get through the next few minutes and find out which one here was The Illusive Man. All Thane needed was a target and he would help his Siha finish this.

One by one the attendants started to bring the slips of paper over to Thane and Kate. No one was to see them but the person who wrote it and the performers. They were supposed to take some time to figure out what order to do the requests in so that, how did they put it, 'each request is given the proper attention it deserves.' Thane retrieved a few from the stack left on their tray and started to leaf through them. Kate couldn't get a read on him with his mask. She was curious and reluctant to see what was asked.

Thane started sorting and handed a few over to her just as Miranda made her way over and dropped Garrus' note in the pile. " _Here we go,_ " Kate thought. She wanted to reach over and grab that one, but knew she had to let it go a bit longer. She looked down at the slips in her hand.

_Female should be on her knees with the male taking her from behind._

_Male holds female down and uses large dildo in combination with beads on her._

" _Well those aren't as bad as I was expecting,_ " she thought as she accepted another stack from Thane and was glad her mask was in place to hide her raised eyebrows. " _Spoke to soon. Oh come on, where's Miranda's note?_ "

As if reading her mind, Thane handed her one more. She opened it.

_Directly to the left of the MC when you're looking at him from the stage. K, we aren't leaving our room for a week when this is over._

" _Thank you Garrus and Miranda,_ " Kate thought. Thane took the stack back from her and started putting them in order. When he finished he handed it back. She made a show of slowly flipping through them. The audience was going to be extremely disappointed since they wouldn't make it through any of their requests. " _Oh well. Get used to disappointment, perverts!_ "

The MC broke the silence of the room and tapped his staff on the floor twice. Time was up. Kate took all of the requests and set the corner of the stack on fire. She ensured they were all consumed before turning back to Thane. He nodded to Kate and held out his hand to lead her back up to the stage. Thane motioned for the chaise to be brought to the center of the stage. Their attendants quickly complied and the chaise and platters of objects were brought as well. " _Yes of course, let's not forget the accessories and playthings,_ " Kate rolled her eyes.

Thane and Kate bowed once more to the room. He eyed the robed figure they now knew was TIM. Unfortunately, from the way he was sitting, he didn't have a clear kill shot. He would have to take the next best option, severe bodily harm. Thane took Kate's hand and led her towards the chaise. The stood facing each other, so close her nipples brushed against Thane's chest. Kate locked eyes with Thane and winked she threw her arms around him and slid her hands up his neck. She silently released the strap on one of the blades.

In the blink of an eye, she removed the blade from the sheave and flipped it in the air kneeling down out of the way. Thane caught the blade and sent it with deadly speed and accuracy towards the underside of TIM's right shoulder. The blade sunk home and as Thane hoped pinned him to the chair he was lounging on. There was a startled yell and a scream from the figure when the blade connected with its target. Kate flicking a few throwing stars out of her cuff and whipped them around making contact with both arms and the right side of his stomach.

Garrus and Miranda were on the move and the rest of the participants were now panicking as the realization of what just happened sunk in. They started running for the exit, tripping over their robes as they went. Thane flipped off the stage moving to finish the job, but was cut off by one of the guests who engaged him. The attendant next to TIM had reacted and threw a stasis field on Miranda but missed Garrus who reached her and swept her legs out from under her.

Kate was too focused on TIM, Thane, and Garrus to notice the attack from behind until it was too late. One of the robed audience members ran towards her, slammed into her grabbing her around her waist and started to throw her to the ground. Kate had just enough warning to brace herself and while she couldn't stop the person, she could control their fall. The second he made contact she pushed off from the ground turning them in the air so she'd land on top of him. The attacker grunted as he hit the ground with her on top and Kate used the momentum to slam her elbow into the side of his head.

Unfortunately, her attacker was apparently well trained as well, and moved his head with her to lessen the blow. It did get him to let go of her. As Kate scrambled to her feet, the attacker spoke, "Ahhh, what the hell's wrong with you lady!"

Her head spun back towards the robed figure. " _It can't be,_ " she thought. " _There's no fucking way!_ "

"Lady, I don't know what you and your Drell and Turian friends are up to, but you're messing in Alliance business."

Of all the places, of all the marines it had to be, " _Kaiden?_ " Her eyes went wide. She spun back around towards Garrus and Thane thinking fast. If Kaiden was here, he'd have Alliance back up. " _Change of plans!_ " she thought.

She ran to help Garrus throwing a shockwave at TIM's attendant knocking her back against the wall. "Send out the signal, all teams move in. We've got company," she tried to keep her voice low and pointed back towards where Kaiden was getting to his feet.

Thane knocked out his attacker and removed the second blade from his mask hood and moved to where TIM was still struggling to get the first blade out of his shoulder with his injured arms with Kate and Garrus close on his heels. Garrus ripped the mask off of TIM revealing the blue glowing eyes, which were not happy at the moment. TIM started to laugh softly, "So you found me and now you're going to kill me. Didn't think you had it in you. I'm impressed." Thane pulled TIM's head back, exposing his neck, ready to make the kill.

"Wait!" Kaiden's voice called from behind them. Thane, Kate, and Garrus swung their heads back to stare at him. "We want him alive. He's wanted for, well too many things to count and we're bringing him back to Earth to stand trial."

"Ahhh, this is good," TIM chuckled, now loud enough to be heard through the whole now empty room. "Did you plan this or is this just a fun little coincidence?"

There was a sudden thump on the roof. Kate glanced up, that wasn't her team, must be Alliance. As if on cue, the door was blasted open by a wave of energy from Jack and the rest of Kate's crew charged in. Further blasts blew holes in the roof and Alliance marines started repelling down. Both sides took aim at each other.

"Hold your fire," Kate yelled causing Kaiden to whip his head back towards her.

"Tell your team to lower their weapons," Kaiden shouted. There were a few bits of laughter at that from Kate's crew. Most notably, a Krogan, a scarred mercenary, and bald biotic.

"Apparently they haven't heard of us before," Jack cackled causing Grunt to laugh harder.

"Tell your team to lower their weapons or we will engage," Kaiden shouted again.

"Alright that's enough," Kate yelled and stormed her way back to the stage where Kaiden stood between both armed groups. She whipped off her mask, "I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance, Spectre of the Council, and I'm telling you to stand down." Kaiden took a couple of steps backwards. She could see his eyes wide behind his mask. "Now will someone please bring me a fucking robe!"


	12. Separate Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the conclusion to my story. If you've read this far, thanks for taking the journey with me! Hope you enjoyed it. I always have a blast writing for these characters BioWare created.

Both sides were still eyeing each other warily. The Illusive Man was restrained and his wounds being attended to by Alliance medics. Thane was also lying on a recliner with an oxygen mask since a breathing attack had taken hold as the adrenaline wore off from the fight. Garrus watched Kate exchange a few last terse words with Alenko and stride purposefully back to her team, robes billowing around her. He was slightly put out that they'd agreed to hand TIM over to the Alliance, but Kate was right. They weren't killers and now justice would be served.

Kate gave Garrus a small smile as she approached. She was tired and ready to relax, but it appeared that wasn't going to happen. She had just finished a lengthy com with Admiral Hackett. Hackett made it absolutely clear they were taking TIM in and letting the justice system take its course. He also advised her that it was about time she turned herself in for destroying the relay in Batarian space. She agreed since the Collectors had been taken care of and now that TIM was in custody. Her team would disband and all would be allowed to go their way. She had requested the Normandy be allowed to drop off her team at the Citadel including transferring Thane to one of the medical centers there for treatment.

Back at their base, while everyone packed up and made arrangements for where to head next, Kate and Garrus were lying on the bed in their room savoring the last of their time together.

"Will you be able to vid while you're on earth?" Garrus asked, his claws were slowly tracing small circles in the palm of her hand.

"Maybe. Probably be limited if I can," Kate frowned. "I doubt they'd be happy with me communicating with anyone outside of the Alliance while the trial is going on. Will probably be confined to base. Are you ready to head back to Palaven?"

"I suppose I had to go back eventually. It will be good to see Sol again. My father… well, you know he's never really approved of how I… do anything…" Garrus trailed off looking down.

"Hey now," Kate ran her hand over his scarred mandible, "you are a good Turian, if you want to admit it or not. Look at all you've accomplished. Any parent should be proud of you. And if he's not, I'm proud of you and more than happy to call you my mate, husband, whatever."

"Heh, now you're just trying to get on my good side," Garrus laughed and nipped at her shoulder.

"I'm serious! As soon as I'm done with this crap on Earth, I'll be back by your side as soon as I can." Kate smiled and sat up straddling Garrus' hips. "Now give me something to remember while I'm in lockup."

"Yes, ma'am!" Garrus growled as he flipped Kate onto her back.

xx-xx-xx-xx

So now Kate was headed back to Earth with the Normandy "under arrest". Oh yeah, she was air quoting the hell out of that. The Normandy was accompanied by one other Alliance ship, the SSV Eisenhower, carrying TIM. Once on Earth, the Normandy would undergo significant retrofits. They had dropped off her entire crew at the Citadel. She was allowed to see them off, but not allowed to leave the ship. Something about being a flight risk. They might have overheard Jacks rather loud offers to help her escape and 'leave these chicken shit cock suckers in the dust.'

They had let her stay in her quarters, but to add insult to injury, Hackett put Kaiden in charge of the skeleton Alliance crew assigned to fly the Normandy back to Earth. They had acquiesced to let Joker stay at the helm. He didn't want anyone else to touch his girl.

Kate also had EDI to keep her company and to keep out unwanted visitors. EDI made an excellent gatekeeper and was playing dumb so the Alliance wouldn't figure out she was a full AI.

"EDI, what's our ETA to Earth?" Kate called out from her bed.

"We have completed the jump to the Sol system and it will now be a 12 hour cruise to reach Earth."

"Thanks. Where's Lt. Alenko now? I was thinking about getting a snack."

"Lt. Alenko is currently overseeing inventory in the cargo bay. I will make sure you can get the elevator back to your room if he attempts to call it."

"You're the best EDI!"

"Lt. Alenko has been expressing frustration at how he can never seem to catch you. Joker has suggested you have developed a sixth sense for detecting douche bags and has thus been able to avoid him. He did not seem pleased by that suggestion."

"Hasn't he thought to ask you where I am?"

"He has, however, I have informed him that my privacy protocols prevent me from reporting on higher ranking officers. I've been using the exact same phrase every time he asks. He tries different vocal commands every 1.3 hours. It's been amusing to track his reactions."

"Hahaha, EDI, you rock!"

The door slid open and as she approached the elevator the alarms went off. "Damn it! EDI, what's going on?" Kate yelled as she ran back for her armor.

"Hostiles have attached the Eisenhower. Three ships have placed themselves between us and them. Shepard, they have Cerberus signatures."

"Fuck! I warned them it wouldn't be that easy to get TIM back to Earth."

Kate rushed down through the CIC and to the cockpit. "Joker, talk to me. What can we do?"

"Repositioning for combat maneuvers!" Joker yelled as his hands flew across the screens in front of him.

"The Eisenhower has issued a distress signal. Troops have boarded and the crew is attempting to hold the ship," EDI informed them.

"Joker get us into firing position. We need to take out those ships!" Kaiden yelled coming up from behind them.

"Working on it!" Joker shot back.

"Shepard, what are you doing here?" Kaiden asked as he came to a stop next to her.

"What you think I'm going to sit this out?" Kate kept her eyes on the monitors. "Do we have any way to get over there? Anything?"

"Negative, a shuttle would be a sitting duck so that's not an option, we just have to hope we can stop any ships from leaving. Who's attacking us?"

"EDI said the ships were Cerberus. They're here for The Illusive Man," Kate finally looked back at Kaiden who gave her a wary look.

"Oh not on my watch!" Joker growled. "EDI, do we have a firing solution yet?"

"Affirmative."

"Fire at will!" Kate yelled. "Don't let those bastards escape!"

One of the ships between them and the Eisenhower exploded as the Thanix cannon made a direct hit.

"Boom! Take that you Cerberus punks!" Joker cheered. "Come on EDI, let's show them what we're made of."

"The remaining ships are moving into position to make a jump. Attempting to disrupt their progress." EDI reported. "I am unable to get into their systems, I cannot prevent them from jumping to FTL."

"What? No! They must have TIM already. Move to intercept. They can't leave the system!" Kate cried.

They watched the screens, unable to do anything to help. Tense seconds passed, "Talk to me EDI, any word from the other ship?"

"Attempting to contact them."

"We need to get a shuttle over there now to see what we can do to help," Kate was tapping away on her omni tool. "EDI, contact Chakwas. Have her meet us at the shuttle in 5. Joker, bring us around next to the Eisenhower. We might need to tow her back with us."

"Hold on now," Kaiden interjected. "Don't I, as the commanding officer of this ship, have any say?" Kate and Joker turned to stare at Kaiden, eyebrows raised. He sighed, "Alright, alright, everyone do what she said."

Kate shook her head and saluted him as she passed him on her way to cargo bay. "You should probably back off on the being an ass-hat if you ever want to get in her good graces again."

"Yeah, I know, I know," Kaiden groaned. "I'll go help Chakwas gather supplies. Hopefully, we'll find more survivors than not when we get over there."

"Yep, there's the cheerful Lieutenant we've come to know," Joker shook his head and turned back to his console to maneuver the Normandy into position. Kaiden waived his hand at Joker as he left the cockpit to catch up with Shepard before the elevator went down. As he rushed through the CIC, he was met with the sight of Shepard waiving at him as the elevator door shut.

xx-xx-xx-xx

Fortunately there were no casualties, but some of the crew was seriously injured. Cerberus had been in too much of a rush to get TIM, to do too much damage. They had just dry docked at the Alliance base in Vancouver and Kate was finishing packing her things. "EDI, will you please remind the crew working on the Normandy to feed Squeeks for me?"

"Of course, Shepard," EDI's ball blinked. "May I offer you good luck during your time on Earth? I can provide my data analysis of the Alpha Relay if necessary. It was conclusive that there was a 99.7% chance the Reapers would enter the system unless it was destroyed."

"Hah, I'll let you know. Thanks EDI, it's nice to know I have friends rooting for me," Kate lifted her bag over her shoulder. "Maybe you can hack the system and come visit me while I'm confined." She sighed as the doorbell sounded, "Might need the company."

"Shepard? It's time to go," Kaiden called.

The door opened as Kate approached, "Yeah, I know. Let's get this over with."


End file.
